


Life Isn't Free

by Frauggie, frillyfujoshiyami



Series: Life Isn't Free [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Action, Drama, Fictional drugs, M/M, Omegaverse, black market, human trafficking theme, mentions of past deaths (not detailed)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauggie/pseuds/Frauggie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frillyfujoshiyami/pseuds/frillyfujoshiyami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the world was one of three classes: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas were the strongest, the fastest, the most physically capable, but they tended to be terse, temperamental, and were the type to be hotblooded. Betas made up most of the population, covering for nearly all the remaining humans. They were normal, and didn’t have any more worries other than their usual lives. But omegas… omegas were rare and the Black Market wanted them.</p><p>When Rin returns from Australia to find out his childhood crush had presented as omega while he was away, he's devastated to realize that Haru's best friend Makoto would be Haru's perfect alpha. But with Makoto still a beta and Haru's scent driving him crazy, are things really all as they seem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00 - Prologue

_The dizziness had started on a Tuesday morning. Haru had been in his physical education class when the first wave came, a stroke of heat rushing down his spine. He’d ignored it, blinking a few times in class as things got a bit blurry, but they quickly righted themselves and he could carry on with the rest of his day, wondering if he just hadn’t had enough water._ _  
_ _It came again during lunch, and he’d spaced out, his arm growing a bit weak as he tried to push the rice and mackerel into his mouth. Makoto had startled him back into reality then, his ears starting to ring but with a few blinks the heat wave in his body had settled, though there was a small itch on his neck he had reached up to scratch. Makoto’s eyes were worried, but Haru waved him off anyways. He just needed more water and that would be that._

 _By the time afternoon English classes rolled around and the teacher was discussing something about country names, the second “Australia” resounded in Makoto’s voice Haru’s vision blurred and faded to black like he’d been underwater for too long. It would have had to have been an onsen though, for the heat that had risen to his cheeks made him feverish and he fell over onto the floor. It was then that Makoto had taken him to the nurse._ _  
_ _When he woke a bit later, things were still blurry, and he still felt heat flowing through every one of his veins. He tried to move but felt too weak, his limbs dead weights attached to him. Making out a few voices in the room, he closed his eyes to concentrate on listening._

_“... fever and weakness, he’ll need to be sent home.”_

_“Yes ma’am,” came Makoto’s worried voice, and Haruka instantly regretted saying he was okay. He then drifted off again, for a bit until he heard another familiar voice of his grandmother._

_“... what’s wrong… ?”_

_“Ma’am, I hate to say this….” Things were starting to fade out and he lost his concentration as that itch grew, but he couldn’t reach an arm up to scratch it. “... stay home for a week… “_

_Hot, hot, he was burning, and he needed water. Needed the cool acceptance of it._

_“... grandson is presenting…”_

_Haru drifted off again, a wave of pain hitting him, cutting with a long bout of dizziness. His head was spinning, and before he knew it he was home._

_The next few days drifted in and out, and Haru was caught between searing pain in his abdomen, to the itch that lit his skin on fire from his neck down to his backside. He’d had times where he’d screamed of pain, and others that he couldn’t help but shudder violently. He drifted in and out of consciousness, barely remembering eating or drinking anything and when he did half the time he threw it right up. For a week, his body was melting, ripping apart, and he was being pieced back together only to wake up next in a sweat, a bold need to shove something in him, anything, just to calm down. Fingers helped, but they weren’t enough. He’d started to notice that a few days in he’d wake up in a half slimy, half wet substance he’d heard about and recognized as “slick”. That’s when he knew, but denied, just what was happening to him, until he’d drifted awake one day while his grandmother was on the phone with his parents._

_“Yes, yes. No he’s definitely presenting at 13, but hopefully it means he’ll be strong.” A long pause. “Yes, I’m worried too. I’ve never heard of an omega presenting so early.”_

_The words froze him like ice._

_Everyone in the world was one of three classes: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas were the strongest, the fastest, the most physically capable, but they tended to be terse, temperamental, and were the type to be hotblooded. Betas made up most of the population, covering for nearly all the remaining humans. They were normal, and didn’t have any more worries other than their usual lives. But omegas… omegas were rare._

_The reason for this was because the only criteria to present as alpha was that they’d gained strength, dominance, control, and perhaps a bit of a temperament by the time they’d hit their coming of age at usually around 20. Omegas however, needed to be claimed by an alpha before they hit their coming of age, or they’d remain a beta. Not all betas could be omegas, biology dictated that the population remain in pretty even thirds, so only about half of them had the potential. But because the coming of age was so soon in their lives, most didn’t find an alpha mate before they were an ordinary beta._

_That never stopped most people, for alphas mated with betas quite often, but that meant omegas were rare. Haru had heard the estimates sometime on the news last year, 1/100 people became omegas. And even more rare, was a male omega. That number was only about 1/10,000 just due to the fact that no male would ever want to be claimed by another._

_Haruka knew he was in trouble now, for he was not only omega, but a male omega, and he would always be coveted by the Black Market._


	2. 01 - Transfer Student

_ "When you're ten, they call you a prodigy. When you're fifteen, they call you a genius. Once you hit twenty, you're just an ordinary person. About three years until I would have been ordinary. Man... I wish I could have been ordinary." _

 

Haru sighed as he sat in the tub, since there was something that had been on his mind lately; something that had been bugging him. At first it was just something small, but he'd had a growing feeling that he wouldn't like what was coming. It came with  _ that _ itch, afterall. That dreaded fever inducing painful itch, and to get rid of it he sank lower in the tub until he couldn't hold his breath underwater anymore.

"Haru-chan?" A familiar voice called, and Haru sat up in the tub, shaking his head free of excess water. It seemed this was just another day Makoto came to pick him up for school, he mused, though it was nearly one of those times of the year that he'd need to take a few days off. Damn biology. It could wait a bit until next week though, thankfully. Haru really didn't like to disrupt his life in any way, and that itch was the most disrupting thing of all.

Taking Makoto's hand, they headed out for school (after his morning routine of mackerel for breakfast) and off to start the new year. That sinking, foreboding feeling remained, but Haru tried to brush past it as best he could.

 

Nagisa sat in front of the school pulling at his new ocean blue tie signalling the start of a new school year. He was excited this year because he was a second year which meant no more being at the bottom of everything! As he sat there waiting for his group of friends, Nagisa was having fun eavesdropping on people's conversations. Apparently some of the girls in the school had presented as omegas during the break, and hearing that made Nagisa really nervous. He wanted to remain a beta because becoming a male omega was probably one of his biggest fears, especially after hearing about the Black Market. Nagisa shuddered at the thought. 

He then looked around the area again to see if anyone had shown up but no, there was no sign yet. Usually he was the late one but today was apparently different. Hopefully this wasn't an omen as to how this entire year was going to go.

When a huge group of third year girls walked by giggling though, Nagisa listened in since he had nothing better to do. There seemed to be a new transfer student starting today who was from another country even! Nagisa most definitely tried his best to listen in more closely to their conversation, gleaning what tidbits he could.  _ From what they were saying could it be...? Nah. _ Nagisa shook his head. If  _ he _ had returned, Gou-kun would've said something to him.  At least, he hoped she would have, they were pretty close after all.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nagisa saw the nerdy classmate whom he had become quite close with over the previous year and immediately jumped up to wave to the navy haired boy with sharp red glasses. 

"Rei-chaaaaan!!! Over hereeee!!!"

 

Hearing his name called out so enthusiastically, Rei sighed and pushed up his glasses with his thumb and middle finger as he always did to prepare for an encounter with the energetic blonde. This was definitely going to be another long year, if this devil was in his class again. Unfortunately, their school was a small school and that was 73.42% likely to happen. At least with the way their grades were that is, and though Rei knew his grades hadn’t changed more than going up by 1.2%, Nagisa was completely unpredictable. 

As he walked however, he caught a glimpse of two seniors outwardly marked by their navy blue ties walking across the entrance gate. Rei wasn't sure why his gaze was drawn to either of them, but the shorter raven haired one had eyes as blue as the ocean, and as blue as Rei’s own second year tie. They were such a beautiful color, and the way he walked was incredibly elegant. So much so that Rei realized he had seen this pair before many times, as they were Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai from the swim team. Unfortunately, Rei was sure Nagisa had seen his attention drift towards them, so he knew the blonde would soon be all over them the same way he was just about to be all over Rei.

 

Haru walked with Makoto onto the school grounds, and without a doubt he could hear Nagisa's voice from a mile away. He was loud, proud, and extremely excitable. Maybe this was the foreboding feeling Haru had from earlier that morning? No, this was a normal thing, this couldn't have been it. 

As one foot landed in front of the other, he noticed more of the males from his class and other classes were bigger and taller, and Haru sighed. Of course he could smell a few more people that had turned alpha, and even a couple of girls that had presented as omega. How unfortunate for them, he thought, but hopefully their mates would protect them. It wasn't his place to worry about others though, he was here to go to school and to swim. That was all.

Swimming at least gave him a sense of security that no one suspected him as omega. That and the chlorine tended to mask his smell, and he was completely hidden from discovery. Haru was grateful for what Makoto and Rin had done for him, instilling that drive to swim all those years ago.

Nagisa smiled more as he saw his two favorite upperclassmen had finally arrived and jumped up and down to try and get their attention. All he needed now was a pouch and he’d make a perfect kangaroo.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!!" The blonde waved his arm generously for them to come over where he was instead of just continuing on their way. As Rei joined him, Nagisa immediately clung to his arm, really loving it when Rei was around. The taller boy made him feel smarter and more importantly, comfortable. Maybe he was an alpha? Nah, that couldn't be. He didn't show any of the typical alpha traits so perhaps Rei would remain a beta like him? That would be ideal, though he supposed it wouldn’t be the end of the world even if he didn’t. 

He then looked up and gave Rei a beaming smile that made the taller boy fidget where he stood. "Ready for another year with me? It's going to be a blast!" Haru and Makoto caught up to the bouncing blond as Rei sighed, accepting yet another reluctant year with him.

"I take it this means we're in the same class again, Nagisa-kun?" he'd asked, and it seemed Rei was well prepared for the answer since probability didn't lie, after all. 

"Of course we are Rei! We're in the smart class together!" Nagisa clung onto Rei's arm as he puffed out his chest and felt proud. He may look lazy and stupid since he was most definitely a joker, but amazingly enough he was also a pretty good student. As Haru and Makoto stepped closer towards them though, Nagisa let go of Rei's arm to jump up and situate himself in between the two upperclassmen.

"We're going to kick ass this year in club right?! We need to attract more swimmers!!" He piped up as he thought aloud, growing off of his own excitement over being able to swim again with the new year and the new summer coming up. 

"Nagisa!" Makoto greeted with a friendly familiar smile. "Of course we'll be in the club. You know Haru-chan can't stop swimming." He chuckled lightly and listened to the younger teen, a small smile gracing his face below gorgeous green eyes Nagisa was just a bit jealous of. At least, they were better than his own stubby pink ones.

"Ne~ I heard there's a new transfer student! All the third year girls wouldn't stop talking about him! You guys think he's an actor or a model?" Nagisa was most definitely hoping he was, since that would make their school famous in the best of ways. He also hoped the new transfer student was also handsome, though from how all the girls were talking about him it sounded like that wasn’t even an issue.

"A transfer student? I haven’t heard anything. I'm just hoping Haru and I are in the same class again..." Makoto nervously responded, wondering just who could be transferring to their tiny little town.

Haru though merely nodded about swimming, and as soon as Nagisa had started on the topic of a transfer student he was no longer interested. Instead, he let Makoto speak for him, and found himself looking out to where the ocean ought to be, and even if it was too far in the distance to see, he could still smell it, letting the slightly salty tangy breeze settle him a little bit. Water had always done that, and Haru always loved it. He also ignored the gaggle of girls that was forming on the side of the school building, peeping in windows. What were they, vultures?

Nagisa did notice Haru-chan’s eyes wandering off elsewhere and pouted a bit. Of course the raven wouldn't care about their conversations if it didn't concern water. That's just how he was and at least if Nagisa wondered about his earlier musings, Haru-chan didn't have to worry about anything besides water since he was still a beta like the rest of them. Or maybe he was an alpha? That wouldn’t surprise him after all, since Haru-chan was strong and the best swimmer on their team. He might just be a late bloomer, but then Nagisa wouldn’t exactly know since he was a beta himself and couldn’t tell.

"Yeah a transfer student! A lot of the third year girls were talking about him! He's from Australia apparently, and a third-year so I hope he's in yours and Haru-chan's class, Mako-chan!" That would be amazing, Nagisa considered, and maybe they could talk the guy into joining the swim club? Their club had enough members, but more wouldn't hurt; the more the merrier!

Haru's head whipped around then, suddenly interested in the entire conversation now that the transfer student was from Australia. He still let Makoto talk for him, but he listened intently to every word and it shown as a light in his eyes shadowed with something even darker. Something that Nagisa would interestingly name as fear, emphasized only by how his adam's apple danced when he swallowed thickly.

"Aus-Australia?" Makoto squeaked, looking over at Haru and knowing exactly what he was thinking in that silent way of communicating that the two had. "Haru, you don't think- No, it couldn't be, right?" Haru glared at the brunette, daring him to say another word and turned away with a huff. Really, sometimes Haru was downright rude.

"Have... they said anything else about him?" Makoto was the only one who dared to ask more questions and he figured Nagisa would be happy to talk. "We'll talk later, Nagisa, lunch on the roof?" 

Nagisa though pouted and wished he could join in on their telepathy. It really bummed him out when he couldn't understand what Haru and Makoto were talking about, especially since Haru started to react most interestingly when he’d mentioned the transfer student was from Australia. Knowing so little was now starting to annoy him, so hopefully his two friends would get more info during class as it seemed the bell would be ringing soon and they would be forced inside. 

"Fiiiiiine!" Nagisa pouted more, glancing up at Rei. "Do we HAAAAVE to go to class?" the tiny blonde whined. As much as he liked being in class with Rei, their teachers were usually incredibly boring and his classmates could be dull too. The only person in class that excited him was Rei, and maybe it meant something? Nagisa shook his head. He wasn't going to think more into it. That was something Rei did, not him, so he turned around and waved his goodbyes.

"Bye Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Make sure to get the deets for me!!" With that, Nagisa dragged Rei into the school building and headed towards the second year's’ floor.

 

After Nagisa had left with Rei on his arm and the gates started closing, Makoto sighed, letting Haru lead the way in, laughing as the blonde and his extra Rei-shaped appendage left and calling out to assure Nagisa he'd tell him all about it at lunch. He then followed Haru to his locker and most definitely noticed the even more pronounceable pout on Haru's face. 

"Haru-chan..."

"Don't call me -chan" the raven countered, finally looking up at Makoto. Yes, he was definitely more irritable this morning. Maybe it was that time soon? That would certainly explain why he was so snappy.

"Haru, you don't think…?" he trailed off as they made their way to class, stepping into a mostly full room and heading straight to their usual desks. Haru liked his by the window, and Makoto sat next to him to lend him the textbooks he forgot half the time. Or maybe he just didn’t bring them on purpose, and Makoto wouldn’t honestly be surprised.

Haru didn't answer though, which told the brunette that he was much more put off by this news than he’d anticipated. It just couldn't be Rin. The redhead had told them he had to leave overseas all those years ago, but there was no telling if ‘overseas’ meant Australia. Plus why would Rin come back? When he'd left without more of a word or explanation other than "I'm going." Haru had been so distraught by it he’d refused to speak for a month, then with everything that had happened after his presenting a few more months later, he was unpredictable when it came to Rin. Makoto sighed, just worried this time and for good reason. He had a feeling- no, he shouldn't follow that thought, as assumptions only lead to trouble. 

 

As the bell rang, the teacher entered the classroom, slammed her books down, and announced, "We have a new transfer student." Haru's head shot forward to the front of the room, and Makoto's turned to watch Haru instead

.

That was his cue to enter the class though, and Rin was actually pretty nervous since it was his first time back to this town since he was in middle school. Would all his friends from before hate him? Was Haru even here anymore? His heart lurched at that. No, the blue eyed boy probably hated him by now, after everything that had happened years ago. Haru couldn’t still be here, or wouldn’t be, or at the very least he’d still hate the redhead for just leaving like that and Rin really couldn’t blame him. 

He stepped into the classroom though and had his hands jammed in his pockets, refusing to look up from the floor until he reached the front of the class. Only then did he raise his head and speak up.

"My name is Matsuoka Rin. Despite the fact my name is girlish, I am a boy." Rin tried to flash a big grin but then he locked eyes with...  _ him _ . The boy from his childhood that just destroyed him. Rin really wanted to turn and run out of the classroom but he couldn't do it. He had to stand his ground and be strong, since he was an alpha after all and a strong one at that. He bowed to the class and could hear some of the girls giggling and talking about him, but when he straightened again, he just couldn't keep his mind off of Haru and for some reason, his eyes just couldn't peel themselves off of him either. 

 

As they locked eyes, Haru felt the hesitation in his own, then the wave of heat came. The shudder down his spine, the electricity that sliced through it, and the itch on his neck all just grew incessantly as well. He could even start to feel the pricklings of slick gathering and another small dizzy wave, and he knew things were not good. It was too early; this couldn't be his heat. No, this was all due to Rin. It had to be, and Haru wondered if he showed it on his face. 

"Nurse's." He gasped and stood up blatantly, and crossed the room in next to no time, brushing past Rin on his way out the only door to the shock of the entire classroom. When they touched, he was nearly floored right there, but no. He had to keep going, he had to get to the bathroom, and he had to get rid of what he was sure was starting to smell. Damn biology.

 

As Haru brushed past him though, Rin felt his senses go into overdrive. Was Haru an-? He had to have been. It took all of Rin's strength to not rush off and corner Haru because he wanted to just bury himself in the poor guy but no, he shouldn't. Or he couldn't was more like it. If Haru had presented as an omega that meant he already-

Suddenly, the teacher cleared her throat, snapping Rin and the rest of the class back to reality after Haru’s quick departure, and he looked over at his new homeroom teacher and nodded. Apparently he was supposed to sit next to Makoto which was just great. He was going to be near both of them, if Haru even came back. He was probably in heat... which would explain why he took off, suddenly exposed to the presence of a strong alpha. But if he was in heat, someone must have claimed him by now, and that thought was depressing as hell. 

Rin walked over to his chair and just slumped down in it because the more he thought about it, the more he realized the truth. Haru presented as an omega, which meant he was claimed already. But the question was, by whom?! He definitely didn't smell anyone on Haru though, so that was a tiny bit of a relief that he wasn't mated yet but the question was who had claimed him? Rin lurched forward onto his desk, stretching fully out, frustrated. This was now bothering him, since even if it was his choice to leave at the time , he felt like he had let Haru down. Rin strongly felt that he should've been the one to claim the blue eyed boy, not some strang-

_ Wait. _ There  _ was _ someone that could have and probably had done it, now that he thought about it. Rin snapped his head towards Makoto and studied him closely.  He couldn't smell the scent of an alpha on him, but he didn’t smell an omega scent either, so maybe Makoto still hadn’t presented as an alpha yet? That had to be the reason they weren’t mated. Rin cocked his head slightly to glare at Makoto at the thought, as he and Haru had always been really close so really there was no other possibility for anyone else to have claimed his Haru! 

Well, Haru wasn't his, per say, since Rin fucked that up when he left for Australia, but at the time he had no choice. He had really wanted to tell everyone, most of all Haru, about what happened but he couldn't. The redhead didn't want to risk the raven’s safety as well, and it was Rin’s way of protecting Haru. Apparently though, that had backfired and now Haru had presented as an omega. Just his luck. A male omega at least wasn’t the end of the world, and now that he was back maybe, just MAYBE, Rin could fix things with the blue-eyed swimmer? But with Haru claimed that complicated things a lot more than they needed to be. Why did this have to happen to Rin? Couldn’t things just be simple?

 

Makoto noticed movement to the side of his desk and glanced over at Rin who had an odd but curious look on his face. While the brunette was very glad their redheaded friend was back, he was also worried at just what had Haru rushing out of the room so quickly. Yes Rin being back was jarring, but- oh. Maybe this was related to Haru's upcoming heat and his presenting as omega? If his alpha was Rin as Makoto suspected, that would make things very clear. Maybe that was the reason Rin was back? It would be about time if that was the case, but Rin had looked shocked. Maybe Makoto had to get a feel for the situation and ask him while Haru settled himself and came back.

"Hey, Rin. Long time no see," Makoto smiled over at him with a friendly air. "Don't mind Haru, he'll be back in a bit." 

 

Rin though, sighed heavily. Of course Makoto would want to talk to him; they hadn't seen each other in years. The agitated boy didn't really want to talk to him though, since he spent the last three years pining and agonizing over Haru. He’d always wondered if he was alright, or if anything had happened to him. Then he’d come back to find out Haru had not only presented as omega but was claimed by the guy’s best friend of all people was downright depressing. Then again, who wouldn't want to be claimed by Makoto? 

Rin figured he should answer the brunette and turned to face him with a sigh, taking th opportunity to really observe him fully. Puberty had been kind to the guy; he was tall, toned, and handsome with those lovable downturned green eyes. Really, the more he thought about it, the more he realized Makoto was perfect, and for Haru-. Rin shook his head. No, no he couldn't think like that. Makoto was Makoto; he was always the mom of the group. The caretaker, the perfect angel. Rin sighed deeply because just comparing with Makoto, Rin realized he himself was a hot mess. Who would want an alpha like him anyway when they could have one like Makoto?

"Yeah... I figured something was wrong with him. I don't blame him if he doesn't want to talk to me ever again though." It was true. What they did when they were little was stupid and reckless, and though Rin wouldn't change what they did for the world, the timing was completely unfortunate. If only things didn't happen the way they did and he had to leave, then- No, Rin wouldn't blame his dad or his mom for anything. He left of his own accord and he did it for a very good reason. He couldn’t have told anyone since he had to protect his friends.  

Then again, that whole situation with Haru now was just making him imagine Makoto biting Haru, and the very idea of it got his blood pumping with a hint of fire. He growled a bit at the thought and he could picture it pretty vividly as well. Haru, against the larger form of the brunette whose teeth were buried in his neck and a trickle of blood dribbling down his collarbone. Rin groaned again and buried his face in crossed arms on his desk.

"You're one lucky guy to have Haru as your mate..." Rin mumbled bitterly, more to himself than towards the brunette.

 

Makoto though, was happy to finally have a pleasant conversation with Rin once more, even if Haru not wanting to talk to Rin seemed strange to him. If Makoto was right in his suspicions, Haru would want every chance to talk with Rin and more. Sure, maybe Haru wasn't the talkative type as Makoto did most of that for him nowadays, but maybe actions could get Rin to see instead. Perhaps he should tell Rin that Haru was still swimming, and that Rin had instilled that love of it in him if that would help. 

But what was more worrying was if Rin suspected Haru to be omega? The way he was acting now and with that last comment he’d made, Makoto blinked in confusion. Yes, Rin most definitely knew. How could he not? If he was the one who’d claimed Haru, which Makoto was in no doubt about, then why was he- wait, did Rin just mention him? Did Rin think Makoto was Haru's mate? Oh, no no no!

"Rin, thats-" He'd held one finger up to the redhead to instruct him to be silent, since it was class now and if Rin knew Haru was omega, he needed to not blurt that out to the entire classroom. That was highly dangerous if anyone happened to overhear, because then it was guaranteed the wrong person would overhear.

 

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Haru was shaking over the sink watching the water run. What was happening to him? He'd never felt something so intense outside of his heat before. Did Rin's arrival induce a heat? He could tell immediately Rin was now an alpha and a strong one at that. It only made sense if he’d kept swimming. Popping a few pills from his pocket into his mouth and swallowing them down with a gulp of water, Haru stood over the sink to wash his face and revel in the cool dampness that now surrounded him. Water had and would always helped clear his mind and right now, he needed to think. 

So... Rin was back now. Haru still didn't know why he'd ever left in the first place and apparently he had been in Australia. That was already more than he'd known when Rin had left, and Haru had thought them friends at the time. Really, they'd been even closer towards the end, then something had just happened one day, and it had changed Rin to the point he'd started to get distant, then he was gone with no word on where he went or why.

Haru swallowed some more water and splashed his face again before finally feeling the pills starting to work. He could wipe himself up in a stall, and be back to his regular nonchalant breeze-through-a-school-day self in a few minutes. It just took a few extra of the pills his parents had given him. They made sure to send him some every month, and though they helped his situation, Haru was really starting to suspect the two of them just didn't want to deal with an omegan son. Who would? He couldn’t blame them, not really.

 

When Haru slid the door back to class open, all eyes were on him again. He padded over to his seat quickly, ignoring the urge to look at Rin, and Makoto just knew that it was Haru's way of getting over himself. Yes, Haru was very, very clearly affected by Rin's presence and they were no doubt mates in his mind. But he couldn't say that aloud, not when no one knew but them- and now Rin.

Haru sat down on the other side of Makoto from Rin without a glance to the redhead, and Makoto sighed at the way his hair just dripped with water. Pulling out a handkerchief, he reached over to dab at Haru's head, drying the sopping strands so Haru didn't get sick. Really, sometimes Haru could go overboard with this water thing, it was really worrying.

 

Rin turned his head towards Makoto to answer the hushing the brunette had given him, but the sight of Haru distracted him. He... still smelled like an omega but the strong heat smell wasn't as strong as before. Just what did he do!? Rin's mind was running a mile a minute thinking of all the different possibilities, but then he noticed the raven’s hair was wet. The weirdo probably went swimming in the bathroom sink or something, and Rin rolled his eyes. What caught Rin's attention then though was what Makoto did when he’d noticed the same. Was he-? Yeah he was wiping off Haru with a look of affection and worry on his face that told Rin they just  _ had _ to be mates. After seeing that action, Rin was pretty on edge himself so he turned his head away from the sickening love birds and tried his best to pay attention to class. 

He was not in a good mood at this point, though when was he in a good mood at all today? He’d just started at a new school, had hopes of reconnecting with his friends, and maybe, just  _ maybe _ claiming the person he liked, but no. It seemed to be that the best friend beat him to the punch and it was his own damn fault. Rin couldn't blame anyone but himself so he huffed and tried to ignore the two for the rest of class. Hopefully Mamakoto didn't invite him over for lunch since Rin was in no mood to talk to Haru now. He didn't even want to tell him the whole story as to why he left in the first place anymore. For what good would it do? He was claimed with a mate already, so it was a moot point. There was no need to explain and hope Haru would come back to him, it just wasn’t possible now. If only Rin could make that fact hurt less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter for you all, thanks for the lovely comments so far, I'm glad you're all along for the ride and what a wild one it will be!
> 
> I'd like to introduce my coauthor, frillyfujoshiyami, who without her help I couldn't have had nearly everything written. We're almost done guys, like, it's a miracle and it's LONG and it's exciting, so we're hoping to get this edited and to you guys to enjoy!


	3. 02 - Thin Line of Normalcy

Throughout class, Haru just couldn't shake the feeling that Rin was there. That ever present, knowing sensation that he was in the room. It was too comfortable, yet it was also too far and it was completely maddening, for it felt like waves of warmth washing over him. The pills kept him physically stable but with Makoto's worried glances, Haru knew his friend could tell something was wrong. He couldn't face Rin though, not after all this time. Rin would be disappointed in his rival if he found out Haru was an omega. It was now fact that as an omega he would never be able to beat Rin anymore, regardless of how well Haru currently did at swimming because Rin was an alpha. 

Haru knew that just like his parents, just like his grandmother and Makoto, everyone he currently knew would be highly disappointed and highly worried for him. That was the last thing Haru needed, to be treated like some caged princess just because he was a rare male omega. The Black Market hadn't found him thus far and as long as he kept quiet they wouldn't. 

By the time lunch rolled around, the bell rang and Haru needed another pill. It was coming back stronger the more he was with Rin but unfortunately they were classmates now and he would just have to deal with it. This entire year would be hell on him and he considered the possibility of taking more days off when his heat drew closer because Rin could not find out. Ever.

 

Rin watched Haru walk out of the classroom and sighed deeply. This year was going to be rough. When Haru started his heat, it was going to drive him insane. The alpha wasn't even around the idiot that long and the scent was making his brain go haywire. Rin crossed his legs while he sat there at his desk, oblivious to  Makoto watching him who the brunette thought looked like an angry sourpuss. 

Maybe lunch with Haru would help, he considered. Having them near each other should help, right? Haru may not forgive him for doing it, but Makoto knew Nagisa wanted to see Rin and would demand the brunette invite him. 

"Rin, we're eating on the roof if you'd like to come. Nagisa will also be there, with his classmate Rei. I also know Haru would want you there," he added. That should certainly get his attention if Rin was anything like Haru and was interested in any information about the other. Turns out he was.

Makoto's angelic voice snapped Rin out of his stupor, and he considered it. Lunch with them? He wouldn't mind seeing Nagisa though he was pretty sure it was mutual that he and Haru didn’t want to be around one another. The idea made Rin’s chest hurt because he really wanted to patch things up with Haru, but nope that likely wasn’t going to happen. At least he could enjoy catching up with Nagisa.

"Yeah... sure." Rin kept his reply short, as he didn't particularly want to talk to Makoto. Not after what Rin learned about the brunette and Haru being a pair.

Makoto smiled then and let Rin go, following Haru out of the classroom. "We'll see you up on the roof then!" 

 

Makoto quickly caught up to Haru then, knowing exactly where he was headed and pulled him aside to an empty closet. "Haru, are you okay? What was that with Rin? Back there-" Haru brushed him off with a small  _ ‘I'm fine _ ’ and that was the end of their conversation. The last time Haru had been so affected like this was with his first heat and that only made Makoto grow more worried. With the events that had happened around that time, he hated to think what would happen here and now.

He sighed though, and realized this really wasn't the place to talk about it. Makoto just hoped Rin wouldn't tell anyone since he did have common sense after all. At least until it came to Haru it seemed. How was he going to explain to Rin that he was not Haru's alpha but that Rin was? By now it was obvious - the way they were affecting each other just by being near each other had to be a dead giveaway. As he got up onto the roof, Haru was already there with Nagisa and Rei, though there was no sign of Rin yet. He'd at least have to tell Nagisa about Rin's return since Haru would never do it.

 

Rin though, took his time climbing up towards the roof. It didn't help that he was ambushed by two huge groups of girls on his way there who all had the same questions about Australia and if he was single. He really didn't want to talk to them. In fact, he didn't even want to go to the roof, but he had to save face. Plus Nagisa was innocent in all of the drama and Rin shouldn't take his frustrations out on the poor kid. So after he dealt with the herd of girls, Rin managed to get to the roof. It didn't even take long before he heard the screeching voice in his ears.

"RINRIN!!!" Nagisa shouted and literally leaped onto Rin. The poor guy felt his head spin as he hugged Nagisa back and Rin knew the blonde was still the same as he had been in elementary school.

"It's good to see you too Nagi." Rin patted the top of his head and forced a smile on his face because he could smell Haru already. It was still pretty faint, but nonetheless it still drove him crazy. He took a deep breath and walked over towards his group of friends, with Nagisa leading the way.

 

Haru's eyes were drawn to Rin the entire lunch period. It was like Rin was a magnet and Haru was a little piece of metal that needed to be close to him. While Rin was highly distracted with Nagisa and not looking over at him or Makoto, Haru took this time to really check the redhead out. Rin was more muscular, taller (by a little), and probably much stronger. The definition he had in his muscles now left Haru wanting to trace between them all with a finger (or two) and he shook his head mostly free of the thought. That was the kind of thinking that would lead him into trouble because it could overpower the suppressants. They only worked as long as he didn't do anything to induce a heat himself out of pure thoughts. Tight lipped and tight mind control; that's what he had to live with. 

Sighing slightly, he wondered just where things went wrong. All this time if Rin had come back, he would have greatly looked forward to it. Now that he was here though, this was not what he thought it would be. There was no joy in Rin or even himself. Instead now he needed to maintain even tighter control on himself and even Makoto was getting worried. Maybe things would change after his heat next week. He hoped so, because then he could relax a little. To swim at practice as he was always able to relax, since the water didn't carry any scent, and Haru looked forward to it.

 

Rin though, was trying his best not to look over at Haru. He wanted to look the raven over so bad, to just touch him, or at least wrap an arm around his shoulder like when they were younger, but he couldn't. The redhead knew once he did, he would be driven to do something he would regret. Just being this close to Haru and smelling his scent drove him absolutely crazy. Even if Haru was not claimed- No. Rin had to dispel his jealousy. It was his fault for not growing up here or at least telling his own friends why he had to leave. Though he really couldn't have back then. Maybe now he could, but that wouldn't solve his problems. He had messed up and now he had to deal with the consequences. 

Thank goodness Nagisa was there to distract Rin with all the questions about Australia and how things were there. Even that weird blue haired guy with red glasses was asking him things. Was that Nagisa's mate? It sure seemed like it but he couldn't smell any omega or alpha scents from them so they were probably both beta. 

 

Before anyone knew it, lunch was over and when the bell rang to signal lunch was over Rin let out a groan. He did not want to go back to class. Rin did not want to be near Haru or seeing him be all couple-like with Makoto. Class was going to be just awful. Despite Nagisa texting furiously on his phone, Haru found Rin the most distracting, since he didn't look completely comfortable here. When they locked eyes once more that day, Haru got the same lightning bolt of a fevered heat ebbing through him. Yes this was definitely caused by Rin and was definitely not good for Haru.

Rin’s friends though, were standing around and talking amongst each other about swimming practice, and hadn’t paid attention to the bell just yet. Maybe Rin would join just so he could clear his mind or to distract himself from the bigger things going on? That's when he looked up and finally locked eyes with Haru. He felt his body shiver and heat up at the full sight after so many years. His eyes were still filled with the calm of the ocean, and Haru was now a little taller (still shorter than Rin to his amusement) and was bulkier than he had been with lean muscles. Maybe he still swam? That thought alone made Rin's heart swell but he shook his head. He shouldn't be happy about it because Makoto was probably the reason why he still swam and looked as good as he did. 

Haru though, opened his mouth to say something when Rin had looked over, but it looked like he didn't have anything to say. Haru couldn't apologize since there was nothing to apologize for except for being an omega. No, the less Rin knew the better and so he remained silent. 

Rin who watched this entirely didn’t want to give Haru that chance to speak for fear of squeaking right back, so his cheeks dusted a light pink. He didn't want in on the others’ discussion about practice discussion anymore either, so he turned his heel and excused himself. Maybe he would go and crash their practice today though? Knowing Makoto, the brunette would send Rin an invitation to come anyway, and Rin could use it to take out his frustration. 

 

Haru was miffed Rin had ignored him without a word and was somewhat sulky. Was it because he'd presented as omega? He was smaller, thinner, and probably weaker than the alpha, and he even doubted he could keep pace with Rin’s swimming anymore.   
Then it hit him, the perfect way to be near Rin without being overwhelmed by his hormones; swimming. Mustering up the courage just as Rin was turning to leave, or so he thought, he finally spoke.   
"Rin... race me." His voice was slightly nervous and he hoped it didn't show. Haru was the one to instigate this challenge and if Rin was anything like he was before, he'd jump at the chance to take it. Meanwhile all eyes were on Haru for finally speaking, and though he could feel another rush of heat while keeping his eyes locked on scarlet ones, Haru stood his ground. No one could say he wasn't gutsy. Haru didn't act like how an omega should; soft spoken with flitting eyes and submissive, giving personalities at all.

Rin stiffened at the sound of Haru's voice. Did he really just ask him to race? He turned around and marched up to Haru, planting himself in front of him and locking eyes. Just being this close to Haru was sending his instincts into overdrive, because even if Haru's scent was not strong, he could still smell it. Being inches away was just making it even worse, but the redhead was not one to back down from a challenge, despite the circumstances. 

"Naturally," Rin smirked and then turned around closing his eyes tightly since it was hard not to jump the damn boy. His stupid face looked even better up close, and it was all those damn blue eyes. Rin wished Haru was his omega, hell his mate in general, but it wasn't meant to be so at least he could humor the boy by swimming a race against him. Deep down, Rin hoped Haru still had that competitive streak in him to push him forward. That's something Rin sorely missed over the years; no one had ever pushed him as much as Haru did. Even though he had presented as an omega, Rin desperately wished Haru still had that ability. This race was going to be amazing, or so Rin hoped.

With that thought in his mind, Rin left the rooftop area and slowly headed back to class. He really wanted to just skip it and go off somewhere to think and to cool off because Haru's omega scent was seriously going to kill him before this school week was over. How the hell was Makoto so calm through all of this!? Maybe because he hadn't presented as an alpha just yet but the principle of it all still stood. Rin wasn't even Haru's alpha and he was dying. Not being able to act on those instincts was driving him insane, and he wondered if maybe coming back was a mistake after all.

After Rin agreed to the race and left the roof Haru sat down, half falling, much to his own disappointment. His breathing was sharper, faster, and definitely more shallow as he shuddered with a fever. Makoto skittered over with worry and felt the raven’s forehead, instantly knowing the issue. The taller boy claimed to the group Haru was just tired from lack of sleep and that he'll take Haru to the nurse until practice. Nagisa was about to stop him but Haru glared and said ‘ _ I'm swimming.’  _ He then took a deep breath and brushed off Makoto, feeling the prickling beginnings of his slick already. Damn biology. 

 

During class Haru kept a slight pout on his face but he was also looking out the window constantly which helped lift his mood a bit. He couldn't wait to get in the water as it would help everything as the water always did. Then a thought crossed his mind and he gulped at the idea of swimming with Rin. He’d always been more fired up in the past just due to the presence of the redhead in the water with him, but would he get the same times? Would he be able to prove himself strong against a real strong alpha? Swimming was the only thing he had to keep his cover as ‘not omega’, afterall and if he couldn’t defeat a real alpha, what good was that cover? Everyone knew omegas couldn’t defeat alphas, not in the physical realm, and there were only betas on his team.

Before he knew it, school was over and Haru instantly made a beeline for the pool, stripping out of his clothes as he hit the deck and he was in the water as soon as the bell finished chiming. Diving in the water felt nearly orgasmic as the surge of heat in his body cooled off and he was back where he belonged. Soothing ripples flowed over him, and the water's healing properties worked their magic to refresh him completely.  

 

Rin though, sat at his desk watching in amazement at how fast Haru moved. Though since it was for the pool, Rin shouldn't have been that surprised as Haru hadn't changed at all since they were kids. Even back then he could move the fastest and strip the quickest whenever there was water involved. Back then, Rin would've sworn Haru was H 2 O-sexual. Though after  _ that _ incident-? No, Rin shook his head. He was not going to think of that now, instead making his way down to the pool at a much more leisurely pace with Makoto.

When they pushed open the door from locker room to pool deck, Haru's clothes were scattered all about the deck but of course Makoto slipped past to grab everything. Makoto sighed, probably reminding himself to tell Haru he needed to have some restraint sometimes. Picking up the clothes and shoes as he went, he waited for Rin before he placed the pile on a side bench, a large happy smile on his face.

The brunette just had to turn and face Rin with that gorgeous smile of his, didn’t he? Rin felt his stomach tighten at the sight; Makoto really was a good guy and he should feel relaxed that Haru found a good alpha but he couldn't. He was jealous instead since Rin wanted to be Haru's alpha and no one else's. He could just challenge Makoto since Haru wasn’t claimed yet, but he couldn't do that to his friend.

 

"Haru hasn't changed," Makoto commented clearly, seeing Rin was watching him and hoping to start a conversation with him. He knew just what to say to do so because it worked, and Makoto was clearly delighted to get a response.

"Yeah. Old habits die hard." Rin felt himself sigh at that. After watching Haru swim a few laps in that tantalizingly elegant style, the alpha couldn't take it anymore and decided he needed to get in the water himself and cool off. He went back into the small locker room and changed out of his uniform, thankful he remembered to bring his swimming gear. Rin had some sort of weird feeling that something like this would've happened today, Haru and water just didn’t belong apart.

The redhead then made his way over to the pool once more, snapping the strap of his goggles while doing so. It was a habit he picked up from his dad and one he didn’t care to stop. As he got closer to the water he noticed he couldn't smell Haru anymore, which was a relief but at the same time he felt a sense of loss at the realization. Haru's scent was just too decadent, a mist of sweet but refreshing minty green tea with a hint of chlorine, though that was not out of place here at the pool. He shivered at the thought and tried his best not to dwell on it, instead standing on the starting block and looking down at Haru who had just come to break the surface of the water at the end of the lane. 

When Rin arrived, Haru could feel the radiating energy and pheromones that drew him in and it was impossible to ignore for long. When Rin stepped up to the diving blocks, Haru glanced up. The sight of the raven made Rin’s chest hurt and he wondered just how Haru could grow up into someone so incredibly beautiful. It didn't help that he was wet too and looking so positively delicious he wanted to run his tongue over those biceps.

"...Ready to get your ass kicked Nanase?"

 

Haru then lifted himself out of the pool and climbed onto the deck to grab his cap and goggles from Makoto before stepping up to the block next to Rin and placing them on his head, pointedly not imitating the masochistic snapping action RIn had picked up. When Haru glanced over though, his heart nearly stopped. Rin was damn fine, or better yet, dear god was he perfect. Sculpted abs, defined arms, teasingly tight suit, and to top it off a raging fired up personality that overflowed right into Haru himself. He hadn't changed much, so Haru wondered why Rin wasn't all over him the way he used to, placing an arm on his shoulder any chance he got. Maybe Rin did think he was an alpha? If so, he was slightly disappointed, but it was for the best and he'd prove he was as strong as one. He'd win this race.

"In your dreams, Rin." He glanced quickly at Makoto who smiled, ready to send them off and time them, a stopwatch in hand and a whistle between his lips. 

 

Rin rolled his eyes and placed his feet on the end of the block, curling his toes over the edge and bending down. He was ready to make Haru swallow his words as he’d been training intensely in Australia while he was away. The school he attended was one known for swimming, and they had a tough regime to follow, but it was worth it because now Rin could show Haru how much he had grown since when they were kids. Rin made a hand signal to Makoto to show he was ready and gripped the starting block hard, coiling back with anticipation. 

With the hand signal given, Makoto blew the whistle and Rin took off from the block first, diving into the water with great precision. As he was gliding through the water though, the presence of Haru was cloying at him. Normally it wouldn't and it would urge him on instead, but not this time. Rin now could faintly smell that damn omega smell making it’s way through his lungs every time he gulped a breath of air and it was affecting his swimming. He knew it was coming from Haru. It had to be. Rin started to slow down just a hair as his instincts were telling him to go into the lane next to him and just- no no. Rin had to ignore those thoughts; just had to keep swimming. He had to show Haru how much he had improved, how much better he was now, since Rin was determined to show that he should be Haru’s alpha and not Makoto. He felt like the only way he could do that was through swimming.

At the turn, Rin was able to pass Haru, but that backfired on him since just being in the presence of that man was setting Rin's body on fire.  Normally it was a good thing and it just egged him on but this time was different. Biology was kicking in, and fuck this was going to kill him. 

 

Haru chided himself that Rin had gained the upper hand; he'd been a bit too distracted with him and a not so small desire to run his hands down the tanned skin ever since Makoto had blown the whistle. The water was electric right now, and he could feel Rin's presence in it all the more since they were racing again. Haru was highly determined though, and he'd dealt with distractions of biology for so long that this didn’t impair him much at all.

As Rin had passed him on the turn, they locked eyes for a split second and Haru pushed further. Faster, longer, harder, and before they both knew it, they practically flew into the wall, hands slapping the side as both he and Rin gasped for air. 

 

Rin tore off his goggles and hair cap in one swoop as well, seemingly irritated. Why the hell were his hormones raging in a pool?! It had to be because of Haru. The boy in question hung his head towards the water, slipping off his cap and goggles before even wanting to look up at Makoto to see who won. When he did shake his hair free of excess water, Rin's eyes were the ones his met first, and he heard Makoto gasp.

"That was amazing, you two! That's faster than I've ever seen you swim, Haru! A new personal record!" Really? Did Haru really swim faster? Maybe it was the effect of having Rin in the water with him, because what else could it be? Who else could spur him on so much?

Rin looked up at Makoto then. Then again, no shit. When they were together that's when they were at their best and no one could urge them on better than each other. Rin learned that the hard way while he was away in Australia. He looked over at Haru and his heart dropped to his stomach. Haru looked so amazing, his cheeks flushed from what he didn't know (probably from swimming so hard right?). Rin felt a shy smile creep it's way up his face as he studied Haru's. The way his eyes glistened in the light as he looked up at… Makoto.

Yeah that's right. Rin shook his head and put his goggles back on. He kicked off the wall again, this time swimming at a more leisurely pace. He didn't want to be near the two love birds, it felt awkward and wrong, and being near Haru was not good for his emotional well being. Not at all. If Rin wanted to survive being back here, he would have to learn how to turn off his feelings for Haru and to ignore that damn scent!

 

Hearing Rin push off the wall, Haru turned, his attention broken and once again drawn to the redhead. Why, just  _ why _ couldn't he ignore this like he did everything else? He was going to give everything away and then he'd only have himself to blame when Rin found out just how pathetic he was, being an omega. He looked up at Makoto, shaking his head to refuse the hand that was offered to help him out of the pool. No, he'd go back to that overwhelming desire for something/someone in him.  Someone with red hair, tanned and toned muscles, and a sinfully smooth voice to match. No, he needed to stay in the pool for the rest of practice. Even if Rin was in the lane next to him. 

Haru then took off, and the rest of the practice all he did was lap after lap after lap, going kilometer after kilometer without stopping. Rin though, spent the whole practice pretty much following Haru in the pool; matching pace. When he finally pulled himself out, his whole body felt like jello even though they weren't even racing each other because unconsciously, Rin felt like they were racing. It was just a habit from their younger days for sure but Rin didn't want to get out of the water. He liked being here just because Haru's scent wasn't as tantalizing as it was on land. 

By the time Haru finished, he was nearly unable to move, but the energy he spent there meant that when he got home he could just cook mackerel for dinner and sleep in peace, without worry of fevered and vivid dreams. First, he should get out of the pool and take a long, definitely cold, shower. He started to pull himself out of the pool once, but thought better of it as his arms weren't quite working. Had he really swam that hard? He'd probably gone faster than usual, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. Then again, he'd swum continuously. That was new for him and the use of his muscles was catching up to him.

Meanwhile Rin had pulled himself out of the pool and noticed Haru was still standing there, spacing out. Helping him out of the pool wouldn't be too bad of an idea right? Bravely, Rin stuck his hand out to Haru to offer him help. He looked him in the eye and felt that same heart dropping feeling. Fuck maybe this was a bad idea afterall.

 

"...Need help?"

 

When a hand was extended to him Haru looked up and once again felt the sparks. Nothing a cold shower wouldn't fix though, so he took the chance. There was no way he was getting out of the pool so soon after such a workout with his limbs feeling like the jelly they were, that was for sure. So he reached out and took it, turning his head away to fight the instinct that washed over him. Rin's hand was warm, firm, large, and solid and fit perfectly around his; a strong but supportive hold that left their eyes locked for longer than necessary. It had been half habit to take a hand extended to him, as Makoto was the one that usually did that after a hard workout, but Rin? 

As Haru grabbed his hand, Rin could feel the heat coming off of him. He felt his body shiver at the contact but he didn't want to let go. It felt perfect to hold Haru's hand, that their hands were just made for each other. Rin shook his head, he really was a diehard romantic. His heart was beating like crazy during that short period of time, but it didn't last too long. 

 

Finally breaking contact as Makoto called his name, Haru turned towards the locker rooms, needing that cold shower even more than before. He was going to need another suppressant or two to deal with the current fever he had and it was all Rin's fault. All absolutely Rin's fault and Rin didn't even know it. Probably.

Rin sighed deeply then, the moment was too good to be true. Haru, of course, had to listen to his alpha. Maybe Makoto could tell Rin was refraining himself from touching Haru? Even though Makoto hadn't presented as an alpha yet, he still had to have basic instincts since he was going to be one and he’d turned Haru already.

Reluctantly, Rin stepped to his bag lying on the ground near the locker rooms and just took out his towel to dry off. He wasn't going to bother showering with Haru in there, who knew what would happen with the way his instincts were driving him crazy. After drying off, he just pulled on his shirt and pants over his jammers. A little down, Rin grabbed his bag and walked over toward Makoto. He did have to thank him for letting him swim with them after all.

"Um... Thanks for the swim today. I'll uh.. try and come back every once in awhile if that's ok." With that, Rin bowed to Makoto and left. He didn't want to stay much longer than needed. It was going to drive him absolutely bonkers. Now that Haru was out of the water, his scent was even stronger. Yeah, no, Rin needed to hurry up and get home. He needed to clear his mind and more importantly, he had to check up on his mom.

 

Haru had hit the showers harder than he'd meant to, first bracing himself against the wall, then staggering to the side when his arms wouldn't support him anymore and sliding down when his legs gave out. Using his knees to prop himself up to wash away the slick as it formed and oozed between his legs, he tried to cool himself off as best he could. Haru curled up and panted then, shaking. He grabbed the wrist of the hand Rin had held, desperately trying to keep it together. He'd probably spent too much energy to stand up to Rin, so when he broke down he really broke down. 

It was there that Makoto found him, and despite the pained look in his eyes, he handed Haru the pills he desperately needed. The two of them would at least be able to make sure Haru got home safely even in the state he was. Once there he could pass out on his bed, maybe even take the tension off. Today was quite a day, seeing Rin and swimming with him, and everything in between. However when they touched, Haru felt like he was losing all control of himself. It brought just as much pleasure as it scared him.

With Makoto's help he did reach home and passed out on his bed for a while, drifting in and out. When he was halfway between dream and wakefulness, Haru remembered the way Rin's hand felt in his; the way he'd like those hands to run down the length of his body, his sides, and part his legs. The way those fingers would enter him one by one, until he sat up panting, sweaty, and covered in slick. He couldn't deal with this anymore and maybe letting it out was the way to handle this.

Turning over and easing a drawer open to retrieve a black box with “BM” on it, Haru opened it to reveal a dildo. Soft, rubbery, and pink but thick enough to give him that satisfaction of being filled. He hated the thing when his parents had sent it to him but it had come in handy during his heats when the need became just too much. 

When he slowly screwed the dildo inside himself, he couldn't help but moan Rin's name aloud. The itch on his neck was burning, reminding him of everything he wanted Rin to do to him. He slid the thing between his legs, pumping harder, faster, his other hand wrapping around his own cock and tightening, and with his face buried in pillows and arching back, he came hard and fast. Haru knew this would only continue as long as Rin was around him though. Damn biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frauggie: Hey all! Thanks for the comments, you've all been great thus far, and here's more for ya so enjoy!
> 
> Frillyfujoshiyami: Thank you for reading the story! It's fun to write and I'm glad you guys enjoy it. This is just the beginning of a fun ride.


	4. 03 - Old Friends

When Rin finally got "home", he instantly felt more relieved. The apartment he and his mom currently shared was not much, but it was a start. It was temporary after all, since they still had to contact his grandmother and then they could really return home. 

"How was school? Were you able to talk to that boy, Haruka was it?" Rin's mom asked as she was finishing up dinner; Korean beef bowl with kimchi which is one of Rin’s favorites. Rin looked at his mom and sighed deeply. He didn't know what to tell her, because he wanted to give her good news that he was able to fix things with Haru, but everything was the complete opposite.

"Ah, no. Actually, Haru presented as an omega and already has an alpha." Rin looked down at his feet and felt the threat of tears at the corners of his eyes. He was holding them back all day, but now that he was home he didn’t have to hold back anymore. 

Mrs. Matsuoka sidled over quickly to her son and held him tightly. She knew how much he wanted to come out and explain to Haruka what happened and why he had to move without word. Mostly in the hopes of claiming the boy, but the chance seemed to have been ripped away from him and she felt like it was all her fault because she was so weak.

"I'm so sorry Rin. It's all my fault you ha-"

"No it's not!" Rin shouted as he looked up at his mom with his tears flowing freely. "You tried your best to protect yourself. Dad- Dad did what he was supposed to do. It's not your fault the Black Market was after you. If only I was stronger to help you tw-" Rin cut himself off as he felt his mom squeeze him harder. As much as he wished he could do more at the time, he couldn’t have, and he was sent careening back into memory.

 

_ Rin was 12, and his mom had just gone out with his dad to the market. He stood in the kitchen waving goodbye to them with his younger sister Gou, and the door clicked shut.  He and Gou had turned on the TV, but the next thing they knew the phone was ringing. Suddenly his ears were full of cries, sobs, and complaints that just didn’t make sense. It wasn’t until his mother had come home, blood covering her from head to toe that he understood.  _

_ The Black Market was following his parents and in between sobs and apologies, his mom had explained to him that she was a strange omega. She’d shown similar signs to an alpha in the way she was strong, fit, and physically capable and because of that the Black Market wanted her. She explained how their father tried to protect her but the spies from the Black Market were too strong. One of the guys had a gun and actually shot his dad and he didn't even stand a chance.  _

_ After that, everything else became a blur; his mother was petrified and his grandmother was worried about her between a funeral, a job, and two underage children. They came to the conclusion together that Gou and their grandmother would stay back in Japan while Rin and his mother would move in with a good family friend in Australia in hopes of throwing off the Black Market as well as protecting his mom. Rin had decided then that he wanted to use that time to get stronger so he would be able to protect not only his family, but the stupid boy he fell for in elementary school.  _

 

"Rin don't even start." Mrs. Matsuoka gave Rin a stern look. She knew where this was going and put a stop to it. "Just because Haruka has been turned, that doesn't mean he's been claimed yet. You still have a chance." She was grasping at straws and they both knew it.

Rin sighed deeply again, only interrupted by a hiccup. She was right but she didn't know that Haru was turned and therefore marked by the raven’s best friend, who was one of Rin’s old friends, which only made things more complicated. All Rin could do was nod at his mom's statement. He didn't want to argue anymore and just wanted to flop into bed.

After a nice hot shower and a delicious dinner, Rin threw himself down on his futon unceremoniously. Lucky for him the apartment they shared had two bedrooms. Rin recalled what Haru looked like during swim club earlier that day, water sliding down the peaks and valleys of taught, lean muscle, and felt a shiver run through his body at the image. Rin really had fallen for the boy and hard. The fact that he’d grown up to be so beautiful just made this harder, because deep down Rin knew they were meant to be together but reality was against him. 

Rin traced the outline of his abs slowly and dipped his fingers below the waistline of his sweat pants into his boxers. He ran a finger delicately up and down the underside of his erect length, imagining it was Haru's long slender fingers. The same smooth ones that twirled his pencil and stuck it between his lips during class. The same precise ones that delicately yet expertly maneuvered chopsticks around his mackerel and towards that small, pert little mouth. Rin felt his breath hitching in his throat as he wrapped his hand around his shaft but then guilt struck him. He just couldn't betray Makoto this way and masterbate to his mate. 

Rin then withdrew his hands and just growled, frustrated both mentally and physically. His alpha hormones were kicking him in the gut and he just wanted to pounce Haru and claim him as his own, but no his stupid pride wouldn’t allow him. Rin rolled over in his futon and buried his face into his favorite pillow. This school year was going to be an unbelievable hell.

 

Haru woke up feeling exhausted, unrefreshed, and sticky. Even if he'd relieved himself the previous night, that didn't stop the dreams from coming. Every morning for the next week, he'd dragged himself off the bed, thrown the sheets in the wash, dunked himself in the tub, doused himself with soap, popped pills like he was becoming an addict, and went to school only to be miserable. He sat there, staring out the window and listening to old coots talk in English, chemistry, and every other class he held. 

 

The past week was hell on earth for Rin as well and his only solace was home. All during school he had to suppress his urges to just walk over and kiss that pretty little pouting mouth of Haru’s in class and especially at swim practice. Somehow he got roped into their club and onto their relay team and it could only have been thanks to Nagisa. Either way, swim club probably had to be the worst part of the day for Rin because seeing Haru half naked sent his hormones into overdrive. His mind would easily wander and he couldn't really do anything about his frustration so he was becoming increasingly irritated during school. Since Haru's times were getting slower and his scent clearly stronger as the days went by, Rin wondered if Haru was entering his heat? Must be, because Rin was starting to get a stronger urge to protect Haru from everyone else and to take him for himself. Sink his teeth into that soft, pert flesh… 

This was bad, very bad, definitely not good. 

 

His heat was drawing closer and closer, and Haru could feel the difference in his growing lack of concentration and performance. Today or Tuesday would be the last day he could go to school before he risked everyone being able to sense or put together the pieces that he was omega and he couldn't take that risk lightly. 

As Haru got to school on Monday his skin was pale, he was already slightly feverish (though he was no longer a stranger to the wave of heat radiating off Rin), and all he wanted to do was jump Rin. Wait, no, jump into the pool! That's what he meant. This was really getting to him and making his head spin and Haru couldn't wait for the day to be over before it even began. As his eyes wandered for the third time that morning towards the clock, the final bell signalling class was going to begin would ring soon, and with it would bring Rin and the source of all his problems. He was definitely going to need the next few days off from school. Maybe he should have stayed home today too, for when he looked over at Makoto, the brunette’s face was filled with worry over Haru. Yeah, he should have stayed home from school today until his heat was over, regardless of the fact it was usually only 3 days, but there was nothing he could do now that he was here. 

 

That was the morning the teacher announced a new student was transferring in. It was weird for another student to transfer at the start of their third year and whoever this guy was to transfer in the week after must've had it worse than him. The bell rang and Rin just buried his face in his arms on his desk since he really didn't care who this person was. The only one he cared about right now was barely five feet away and whether he wanted the raven closer or further apart, he couldn’t tell and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Good morning class, today I am pleased to say we have another new student!" the tiny home room teacher exclaimed. With the introduction, an extremely tall and well built boy with jet black hair and droopy, piercingly teal eyes walked in. All the girls in class just gasped at him, and Rin’s curiosity piqued, especially since he could sense something familiar. He looked up then, and his eyes widened with surprise and recognition. 

"So-Sousuke!?" Rin accidentally shouted, nearly launching himself out of his desk. What the hell was he doing here?!

 

When Haru felt the waves of alpha, and a familiar one at that, his head snapped up in an already miserable glare. What in the world was this guy doing here? He was even more surprised that Rin stood up shouting the devil's name. Did Rin know him? That made Haru's blood boil, and he knew both were alpha so there was very unlikely anything going on there. Then again, there was also the fact that Sousuke always made those mushy eyes at Makoto, which Haru was very displeased to note he was doing even now. 

 

"I'm Yamazaki Sousuke. I just transferred from Tokyo so please take care of me." Sousuke bowed and turned to the teacher who instantly flushed and pointed to a seat behind Rin. The newcomer made his way over to his new seat, though he stopped dead in his tracks when he got a look at the green eyed angel known as Makoto, letting his face immediately dust pink. 

Rin felt himself face palm noticing just where those teal eyes were pointed and really, Sousuke? He couldn't sense that Makoto was an alpha like them? Well, that Makoto could possibly be one. He still wasn't sure why Makoto hadn’t presented yet and still remained a beta since he’d already turned Haru omega. 

He was distracted from his thoughts as the girls in class were now giggling and talking about Sousuke as the new exciting thing in their lives, and he watched as the raven shook his head and mumbled an apology, quickly taking his seat behind Rin. He soon found even he could feel a pair of blue eyes just glaring daggers into the teal eyed alpha, and Rin grew curious. Sousuke turned his head to look at Haru, returning a little more than a few death glares of his own.

Rin watched the two with a puzzled look and questioned why Haru wasn’t intimidated by Sousuke at all. He was probably the strongest alpha in the room next to Rin but the blue-eyed boy didn't show any- oh yeah that's right. Haru was claimed already and probably didn't feel threatened by Sousuke at all. Not when Makoto was right there next to him. That or he knew that the other alpha wasn't going to try and mark him since their dislike of each other seemed to be mutual. But why was Sousuke giving Makoto sick puppydog looks? Could it be Makoto wasn't going to present as an alpha? No freaking way.

 

Haru narrowed his eyes further and was on the verge of growling. Seriously if he wasn't so close to his heat this might not be so bad and he would be able to control himself more, though just the thought of someone looking at Makoto in  _ that _ way angered him. Makoto had been there any and every time Haru had needed it, and it was as much self-preservation for himself to hate anyone that could come in and take Makoto away as it was for his best friend's sake. He didn't want Makoto to go through the same experiences as him. 

He would never allow such a miserable life, living as an omega. He'd heard it was better with an alpha present and willing, but if the fact that Makoto remained beta was what was keeping them both safe, Haru would fight to the last to protect that. Yet here was Rin, being all friendly with the oversized teal-eyed threat. This time his growl could be heard by the small parties paying attention, so Makoto eased a hand on his thigh. That distracted him just enough to turn and look out the window in a huff, letting the mass of contempt settle down. Great, he was definitely not going home today now, and he really didn't want to be home over the next three, not if this guy would make a move on Makoto. He needed to be there to stop it, and he was feeling all the more powerless in his current circumstances, which just irked him more.

 

Rin just sat in his seat trying his best not to freak out at Haru's reaction. Like seriously? If anything, that growl just sealed the deal that Makoto was the raven’s alpha. He’d heard omegas could be possessive over their alphas, though it was rare. Especially with the way Makoto touched his thigh and just  _ lingered _ there like that was where his hand belonged. Rin closed his eyes and tried his best to suppress a growl, failing miserably and making others in the class turned to look at him. He quickly dispelled them all with a cold glare, but this was ridiculous in any case. 

 

Though no one noticed, Haru was immediately affected and bit his lip, having barely kept the whimper inside him when Rin growled and now he was definitely dizzy as hell and trying his best to hold himself together. His head snapped around and with glazed eyes he continued to glare daggers at Sousuke, silently saying  _ hands off _ . Was the big brawny butt trying to rile him up? He needed to stop eyeing Makoto like he was a piece of meat to devour. The girls in the class, especially those omega ones, did not help and had Haru's head aching with high pitched ear splitting noises.

 

Rin then twisted around in his seat and looked at Sousuke instead, still pretty shocked to see his best friend here in this small town. Last Rin heard he was going to an all star swimming school in Tokyo, so why the hell was he here? He wasn’t sure why he acted on the small impulse to protect the blue-eyed omega and spoke up, distracting his long time friend from glaring at Haru.

"First day of class and you're already causing a scene." Rin rolled his eyes at Sousuke and in all seriousness, every girl in class was just going nuts over him. He even heard some of the more obviously rotten personalities talking about how himself and Sousuke would look good together, and Rin shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Sousuke on the other hand just sighed and leaned back in his chair, satisfied that if looks could kill, Haru would be dead ten times over. "You gotta tell lover boy there to calm down. I did nothing but smile at this green-eyed angel in front of me so sheesh, possessive much?" Sousuke rolled his eyes at Haru then, leaning forward in his desk to stretch a bit. He motioned for Rin to move closer to him, clearly wanting to say something to him and him only. Being the good friend he was Rin leaned back, expecting to hear something interesting. Once in a while Sousuke had gems like that, but not this time it seemed.

"Makoto is really cute... Do you think he's still a beta?" Sousuke asked softly, trying not to garner the attention of the pissy raven haired boy yet again. 

"You're an idiot!" Rin shouted by accident, turning beet red and slamming his head into his desk. Everyone erupted in laughter at Rin’s expense and it totally didn't help the BL fangirls in his class, that's for sure. All Rin wanted to do at this point was something straight out of Haru’s book: get to the pool and not think at all. School was going to be even more hellish now, especially with Sousuke and his obvious interest in Makoto who was Haru's and dear God his friend was a stupid alpha. Stupid stupid stupid!

 

While it had interrupted class when Rin shouted at Yamazaki, Haru couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face and half fell into his textbook to revel in the cool wood of his desk to help hide it. He also couldn't help but feel Makoto's eyes on him as a bead of sweat ran down his temple between his ear and cheek, but it was worth it to hear Rin barking at Yamazaki. It was pure music to his ears, but class needed to be over soon or Haru would never be able to get to the pool and lord did he need the relief that would bring.

When the lunch bell rang, Haru leaped up and was the first out of the classroom, not caring what the others said or did since he didn't have any plans to go up to the roof today. Not like this with his heat so close, and not with Rin there making it worse. Instead, he made his way to the restroom to clean himself up a little, douse himself in as much water as he could, and pop a few more pills to stave off his heat for just a few more hours. He was planning to eat in the nurse's office and away from even Makoto for once. School, especially the nurse's office, was a safe spot and he really couldn't muster much energy to go onto the roof just to eat lunch when just the fact that Rin would be there was added strain and stress he didn’t need right now. 

On the other hand, it was interesting just how well Rin fit right back into their group again. Despite the issues with having Rin close by physically, the fact he was practically ignoring Haru except for swimming really depressed him more than it should have. In the past, Rin had always had an arm around him, or a hand on his shoulder, or was grabbing his wrist. When they were younger Rin just came with a physical touch, regardless of how much Haru wasn't used to it. When they got closer though, Haru realized he not only didn't mind it, but liked it and the strange feelings in his stomach even. It was comforting yet energizing, and it let him know that Rin was invested in whatever conversation they were having, even if Haru didn't talk himself. A simple touch or brush of heat could always draw Haru in. 

Now though, Rin hardly touched or even brushed him at all. He barely even looked at him and when Haru was lucky enough to catch the alpha's gaze, Rin had a pained look on his face that froze him every time. Haru just wanted to ease the pain in his eyes, to massage the wrinkles from his brow or to just wipe the frown off his face. Today in the classroom was the perfect example, when Rin's eyes settled on him after growling and Makoto had stopped Haru from losing his last thread of sanity, Rin's eyes had darkened with sheer pain. Even during swimming, sometimes he'd look up through the water to see Rin's gaze on him and the redhead’s face twisted in a grimace. Did Rin not like him as a friend anymore? Was that it? Did he think Haru was an alpha, perhaps since Haru couldn't let him know the truth? Rin would definitely hate him if he did know the truth. Everyone would, as his very existence brought danger into their lives and knowing that secret was even worse. He wouldn't blame them when even his own parents did the same thing. 

They had left, and everything they sent him was to keep him quiet, secluded, and sated. Those suppressant pills came in a cold black box which was sent regularly every month like clockwork. Even money didn’t seem to be an issue and they'd tried to get him to use a delivery service instead of buying groceries, but accepted his decision not to opt in for that as long as Haru was with Makoto. However not once did they come back since the day of his grandmother’s funeral, and it was obvious his parents couldn’t care any less. Haru was sure that wasn’t possible.

As he made his way towards the nurse's office, a small pain in his abdomen grew as part of his heat but it kept fading in and out gradually as that dreaded time drew closer. No, no, no, not now! He still had swimming practice this afternoon and couldn't go home now, especially not now with Yamazaki of all people here. Really, why  _ was _ he here? Haru couldn't think of a single reason why he would be as he quietly ate his lunch and laid down to nap on one of the infirmary beds. Yes, a nap was definitely what he needed.

 

Lunch time rolled around sooner than he would have thought, and Rin had never felt so relieved in his life. He turned to Sousuke and was gonna ask him if he wanted to each lunch together so they could catch up, but Makoto beat him to the punch. Sousuke looked like he was on cloud nine thanks to the effort, and Rin just shook his head because Sousuke was a retard for thinking he had a chance with the overly kind brunette. He should be able to tell Haru already belonged to the guy though so Rin sighed and followed the pair up to the rooftop.

As soon as they arrived, the welcome wagon came and flung himself around Sousuke. The taller raven actually winced in pain from Nagisa jumping and wrapping his arms around his neck though, which was very strange indeed for such a large guy that worked out constantly. Then again this was Nagisa and no one could expect just what the blonde would do.

 

"Who's your new friend Makoto?! He's so huge! He's bigger than even you!" Nagisa was trying his best to get in Sousuke’s face to investigate him better but his efforts fell as short as his stature, though not for lack of trying.

"He's my friend, Nagisa. Sou transferred from a private swim school in Tokyo." Rin finally introduced his droopy eyed friend with a casual flourish of his hand that said the whole affair was nothing special, since Sousuke definitely looked the type to be completely athletic. With that new information, Nagisa’s eyes went wide, though for what reason Rin didn't know. Were there rumors going around about his best friend already? Sousuke was a pretty big and intimidating guy so he was honestly not surprised, though unfortunately for the girls Sousuke had the hots for someone already and it was more than obvious to Rin. 

Lunch on the rooftop was relaxing, honestly, without Haru present. Rin didn't have to try and pretend the raven wasn't there, and he didn't have to put in extra effort to do nothing about his feelings rather than act on them. Whenever he was around Haru, he wanted to do nothing but touch the guy and it went much further than a surface instinct. The redhead just wanted to wrap an arm around the raven, hold him close, or more importantly he wanted to mark Haru as his own. At least without that occasional graceful hair flip and that intoxicating scent reminding him he was there, Rin could be his normal self around Makoto and the rest of their friends.

 

Makoto however, was anything but normal. How could he be normal when his best friend was hiding his biggest secret from everyone and likely even his own alpha, but that the secret was that he was an omega starting his heat? How could he not worry about Haru? He knew his friend was going to the nurse's office because that was the only other place besides the pool he felt even remotely comfortable at school, since the nurse was fully informed about his circumstances. Really, with the way that the nurse had recently changed from a sweet old lady to this mysterious alpha woman had confused Makoto, but there was something about her that felt strong and protective to him, like he could trust Haru with her. If being around Rin was affecting him so badly Haru couldn’t be around the redhead, who was Makoto to stop his best friend from spending a day in the nurse's office? Makoto was just worried, that’s all and after everything, he had a right to be.

However that wasn't the least of his problems, oh no not by a longshot. The tallest, strongest, and most handsome guy to ever walk the earth had joined their class today, and Makoto's heart went haywire every time that downturned teal gaze bore into his. Makoto and Haru had met Sousuke before at swim meets and though both of them knew he was an alpha, there was just so much more alpha to him than either of them had thought. It was overwhelming Makoto and turning him into a blushing schoolgirl whenever the taller boy flashed him that gleaming smile. 

Makoto thought he was melting, and he probably was as tingles of warmth ran up and down his spine throughout the class that had just finished. The brunette wondered what that was but he was also very interested in this newcomer who seemed to be a friend of Rin's. As Makoto glanced about the group on the rooftop with him now, he smiled and turned his attention to this teal eyed muscular god. 

"So Sousuke-kun, why did you travel from Tokyo to Iwatobi? Surely it was a long journey to make for a school like this that probably lacks in comparison to Tokyo swim schools." Makoto wanted to know how he was related to Rin as well and he found a slight tingle of jealousy. Really? They were friends and there was no reason to be jealous, so why was he?. "Was it to visit Rin?"

 

Rin looked at Makoto and smirked a bit, thanking him for asking the question he’d been dying to know for him, since it would be weird if Sousuke came back to Iwatobi for no reason. The bulky guy had gotten into his dream school, so It had be for something important that he’d come to this dinky little town. Done theorizing, Rin crossed his arms and watched Sousuke carefully for his answer.

"Ah, a friend asked me to come back to check on something for her, so here I am." He was blunt and to the point since there was no reason to lie, really. "I also heard from a little birdie this idiot was back in the country too." Emphasizing who he was talking about, the larger boy wrapped an arm around Rin and his other came up to give him a noogie. 

Rin tried to shove Sousuke off but his initial attempts were foiled because the grip merely tightened on him instead. After a good moment, he finally wriggled his way out of the raven’s grip, and the smaller boy shoved Sousuke as he started laughing. Seriously what an idiot. Though he did wonder just who this friend was, as it obviously wasn’t someone they both knew. Could he have claimed someone already? Rin highly doubted that with the way Sousuke and Makoto were exchanging coy glances. Sousuke he knew, but what the hell was wrong with Makoto?  He already had someone, and it happened to be the same person who Rin wanted to be with but he wouldn't admit it, so what the hell was he doing flirting it up with Mr. Teal-Eyes over here? Rin however, had a strange feeling Sousuke knew something about it otherwise why would he go after the best friend that was already taken?

 

The teal eyed giant looked over at Makoto and smiled softly, wondering just how he got to be so gorgeous and was thankful the blonde boy was busy annoying his four eyed friend instead of paying any attention to either of them. Sneakily, Sousuke moved over slightly towards the object of his affections. He was curious if he really was still a beta, because Sousuke found it weird how an omega like Haru felt more comfortable around a beta instead of his alpha. Unless Makoto really was an alpha? No way. He smelt like a beta and there was absolutely nothing else to indicate otherwise. Well, score for him as that just meant he had a chance. Maybe, just maybe, if he claimed Makoto then Rin would be happier. 

As soon as he entered the classroom earlier, Sousuke could tell Rin was absolutely miserable. He didn’t understand why but after a minute with that pain in the ass dolphin boy, Sousuke had a pretty good idea of what was up and Rin was a complete idiot. It was plain and simple, especially since he could tell right away that Makoto was a beta. There was just no way that gorgeous angel with a heart of gold to match was an alpha. Sousuke decided it was going to be his second mission here to win over Makoto. Even if the stupid blue-eyed omega was against it, Sousuke didn't care and he was quickly getting the feeling that Makoto didn't either.

 

"A female friend?" Despite the curious note in his voice that brought the raven’s attention back to the conversation at hand, Makoto's eyes fell for just a second, and he wondered if she was Sousuke's- no. With the way Sousuke was eyeing him, could he already have an omega? But then if he already had someone, the raven wouldn't be looking at him  _ that way _ . Perhaps she was just a friend, like Haru was to him. At this new information though, Nagisa's eyes lit up and he listened in closely, even while managing to force a forkful of strawberry sweetened rice down Rei's throat. The bespectacled boy then started coughing lightly and whining at Nagisa that it was too sweet, though he hardly noticed.

Really between Nagisa and Rei and Sousuke and Rin, Makoto couldn't help but chuckle at the display of friendship on the same level that he and Haru had. For some reason, he wanted to emphasize that fact: that they were friends, and nothing more. "Must be nice to be able to come back and see friends. You and Rin seem just as close as me and Haru-chan, but I didn't realize you two knew each other."

"Ne, ne... Sou-chan!" Nagisa piped up now, poking the large muscled boy on his forearm. "How do you know both Rin-chan and Mako-chan?" The grin he wore told Makoto that he knew the answer already but that couldn't be the case because Nagisa didn't know Sousuke at all. Haru and Makoto had met Sousuke in middle school during various swim meets, where Sousuke and Haru had immediately disliked each other but Nagisa didn’t attend their middle school. Makoto had merely watched the two ravens from a distance as they glared daggers at one another and he found it amusing that as much as Haru was omega and this guy alpha, Haru didn't back down a single bit. Makoto hadn't dared interfered with the two of them for Haru's sake since being so aggressive towards someone, especially an alpha, was throwing off any suspicion that he could be an omega. Not a soul would think ‘omega’ with a display like that. 

The brunette briefly wondered if Sousuke could tell if Haru was an omega and was disappointed with the thought that perhaps he couldn't. Maybe he even thought Haru was Makoto's alpha for all the growling he did earlier. The image brought a chuckle to his lips and a small moment of inner amusement because really Haru was just ridiculous sometimes.

 

Sousuke looked over at Makoto a little confused, laughing nervously and wondering why it sounded like he was hurt at that fact. At Nagisa’s question, he turned and gave the blonde the oddest of looks. Wasn't it obvious already how he knew them? Then again, maybe it wasn’t completely obvious, but there was definitely a connection the kid should be able to pick up. On the other hand, this was Haru's group of friends so Sousuke shouldn't be too surprised if they were oblivious to the world around them. 

"Rin was my neighbor as a kid, and in middle school I used to swim against Makoto and dolphin boy." Sousuke sighed deeply as he mentioned Haru. It seemed the water loving freak was still a giant pain in the ass, especially towards Rin if the redhead’s actions were any indication. He had this feeling that his best friend wasn't telling him something though. Did Haru do something to him? He better not have or Sousuke would have to step in. 

 

Makoto listened to Sousuke’s answer, contemplating. Long time friends, huh? Well he could say the same for himself and Haru and with the way they were both explaining it, it really seemed like a close friendship. With that thought in mind, he couldn't help but laugh at the two of them and their antics, slapping each other and teasing. Though, why did it bother him that Sousuke was making a pained face when his shoulder was touched? This was the second time it had happened now and Makoto wondered what was going on but if Sousuke was going to tell anyone he'd tell Rin, of course, as they were best friends. So he added to the explanation for Nagisa’s benefit.

"Haru outswam Sousuke in so many events the two are a bit bitter," he stated, smiling with the memories of their middle school days. Haru only swam freestyle but the only events that Sousuke ended up winning were his butterfly events where he wasn't swimming against the blue-eyed boy. Makoto was honestly so proud of Haru, especially since he didn't have quite as much control of himself at the time as he did now. The passing years really did a lot to change him. 

 

"Yeah this guy has a been the biggest pain in my ass since I was real little! He just won't change at all." Rin found himself laughing for the first time in weeks and it felt nice to finally let loose like this. Normally he could but with Haru acting strange around him and his damn seductive scent that was just getting stronger, Rin was at his breaking point already. Speaking of the idiot though, Rin searched around and didn’t see those intense blue eyes.

"Oi Makoto, where is Haru anyway? He was even more quiet during class than normal," Rin asked, a little more than concerned. He kind of had a feeling it was because the omega was due for his heat any day now, and it was all that stupid scent! That was probably why he was more pissed off than normal in class and let that damn growl leave his lips. He hoped he didn't scare the other students in his class with that, but who could blame him with the way Haru’s scent drove him up a wall?. 

Makoto faltered at the question, his smile deflating a bit but he pressed on since Haru was depending on him to. "Haru's feeling a little sick and is in the nurse's office. He should be back for afternoon class just fine and I wouldn't be able to stop him from swimming if I tried." That was enough explanation, wasn't it? Haru did get "sick" like this a few times a year when his heat came, and that was the most plausible explanation for his absence he could give anyone. The nurse backed his story up and the school mostly kept out of it, which was definitely for his safety.

"I'm sure he'll be back for practice in order to race you, Rin." The smile Makoto gave was reassuring, but a little heavy-handed if Makoto really wanted to make him believe Haru was “sick”. Rin's expression soured though, and Rin knew he was right. It was because Haru’s damn heat was close, which also explained why he was acting so weird with Sousuke around, given what Makoto just said about their middle school days. Haru probably didn't like the idea that his alpha was being eyed by another but then who knew. Haru was definitely a weird one that's for sure.

Rin’s ears perked up a bit that Haru would be back at practice though. Maybe today would be the day he could kick Haru's ass? No that wouldn't be fair. Haru's not on his game at all, but at least he could swim with the idiot, and that's all that mattered. It helped Rin control himself as well, and with Sousuke around now he had someone whose ass he could kick at butterfly. Oh practice was definitely going to be good.

"He better be, and he better bring his A-game! He has Sousuke and I both to compete against now!" Just the thought of racing was making Rin feel better.

Sousuke though, playfully glared at Makoto. Did he really have to bring up the fact Haru completely kicked his ass in freestyle? Maybe if they raced now Sousuke could show him a thing or two, but with Rin in the picture that might not happen anytime soon. He did cock an eyebrow at Makoto's story though. Sick? Well, it made sense as a cover story since it would be bad if word got out that Haru was an omega. Though why hadn't Rin done anything about it!? If Sousuke was in his place, with Makoto of course, he would've pounced the omega by now. 

Makoto himself was confused by the responses he got from the two alphas about Haru being sick. Did they suspect something? They couldn't have. Haru might be acting strange but that should only corroborate the story that he was sick, shouldn't it? Well he'll let it go and hopefully they don't look deeper into it, for Haru’s sake. He did laugh slightly nervously at Rin's response though. Even if Haru would be back, he'd still want to race Rin, but to Makoto he was clearly having a harder time than usual this heat. Never had he slumped on his desk half of class before, and Makoto had definitely seen the sheen of sweat on him. Was Haru sticking around more than he should? Makoto worried at that because more than just the three of them could see and start to put the pieces together. 

 

Right before the bell rang, Haru shifted on the bed, stirring out of his sleep. Not that it was much of a sleep, but at least the tiny stab of cramping pain had died off and he'd be able to swim today. He needed to make sure he was still better than Yamazaki and Rin could always use a good loss in a race. Yes, he definitely wanted to attend practice but Makoto wouldn't let him unless he finished class. He could at least sit in class quietly though, and thankfully this afternoon was Art, which he was good at and didn't have to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

Making a small stop at his locker to put away his lunch, he caught an odd glare of something from outside, but when he turned back to look it was gone. Strange, perhaps a raven had brought something shiny on the school grounds as they did all the time, though he could have sworn this was larger. He shook it off though, and headed up to the classroom where he was one of the first in as the bell rang, excluding those that had eaten in the classroom. It was easy to sit at his desk, and as much as he tried to find that shiny thing again outside through the window, he didn't see it. Definitely must have been a bird treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry I've been kinda lax on things lately work's been hectic and boy am I glad it's weekend. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! -Frauggie
> 
> Hey everyone! I hope you really enjoy this weeks chapter. The next one is going to be even better! <3 - Yami


	5. 04 - Feelings in Art

After the bell rang, Sousuke and Rin headed back to class with Makoto, and they walked through the door to immediately see that the class was set up for the art session they were scheduled for next. The two alphas shared a glance with each other and groaned, especially as the both of them hated art though Rin was far, far more unskilled at it than Sousuke who just plain didn’t care. 

The art teacher then strode in, handing each of them a piece of paper with their assignments to break off into pairs and paint a portrait of their partner. Much to their chagrin however, their partner would be someone the teacher picked for them rather than someone they could choose themselves. Rin groaned at that, knowing instinctively that the worst scenario that could possibly happen would, due to some Murphy’s Law thing he learned about while he was in Australia. This meant he would very likely would be stuck with Haru, which meant he was definitely not going to do well at all with this assignment. 

 

Haru lifted his eyes off the desk when the bell rang, taking in the sight of the easels and the smell of fresh paint in the room. For once that day, he became somewhat more comfortable with this idea. Art was something he could definitely do even in this state, and despite what the teacher had tasked them to do with a partner and paints, Haru would breeze through the period. That is, until the teacher announced who the partner he had to paint was; Rin. Well, there went some of the comfortability of art as a class, since staring at Rin would be too much to handle right now. Not as good as Rin looked, not as amazing as he smelled, not as much as Haru melted in his presence. And really what a stupid word, but that's what Haru felt like his body wanted to do - melt into Rin, onto him, around him, and that was exactly what Haru could not do. 

 

When the teacher finally broke the class into their partners though, everyone scrambled to shift their desks facing each other to get the best view to paint a portrait. Sousuke was of course paired with Makoto, and Rin was quite foresee-ably partnered with Haru. Rin buried his face into his arms because this was just his luck and he’d completely predicted it because that was just how his luck worked. Now he had to sit here and look at the damn beautiful as fuck guy in front of him and try to not want him in every way imaginable. Rin turned his head and narrowed his eyes over at Sousuke, glaring, but also half-enjoying that at least someone looked happy even if it didn’t make sense to Rin. Wasn’t the big lug in the same position wanting someone he couldn’t have?

Rin just sat there nervously though, unsure of where to start or even how. He didn't want Haru to see how bad he was at drawing and lord knows how much worse he’d be at painting. Maybe Haru would be just as bad? For all the time he spent in the raven’s class, Rin never really saw him doodle or anything, and Haru didn’t really seem the artist type to him. The raven just felt like someone who didn’t care what others thought, and Rin was always reading about artists as being sensitive and completely emotional types. Not that Haru wasn’t per say, but there were very few emotions that crossed that stoic face and Rin just had a hard time imagining Haru sitting in concentration painting something like the Mona Lisa or a pot of flowers, or a basket of fruit. 

Scoffing at the thought, the redhead finally picked up his pencil and started to sketch, resigning himself to the fact that this assignment had to get done and he might as well start. For the most part whenever he glanced up at Haru, the omega wasn't looking up at him which was very, very good because when he did catch the raven’s eye, Rin could feel his face light up like he was being grilled on the barbie. God he was stunning. Rin could see him more closely now and he observed just how long his dark eyelashes were, the deep ocean blue color his eyes swirled when he was in concentration, how soft and smooth his skin and facial features were... Rin could go on forever but to put it shortly, Haru was just so breathtakingly beautiful it had to be a crime. 

 

Haru let out a small soft sigh as he took up his pencil and started drawing because he could draw Rin more from memory than having to actually observe him. The few glances he did steal though did wonders for his sketch as he carefully added in details of where his collarbone looked the most prominent and kissable to precisely where the bangs that were always in his face fell. Haru wanted to brush them back so he could get a better look at those spectacularly deep carmine eyes, but resisted the urge in the end. What bothered him though was the stupid little concentrated frown the redhead had on his face that Haru wanted to avoid drawing. Instead he drew Rin smiling; the same smile he'd given as a child, and that same blinding smile from after their relay. It was the same one Haru nearly always chased while swimming. 

By the time he got to the paints, the redhead nearly looked like a greek god, his muscular structure apparent as he leaned over his desk just like he usually did in class. The only difference was the Rin in the painting was turned towards Haru with that radiant smile of his. Clearly he'd forgotten this had to be shown to the class, but it was too late to stop now so he kept going, mixing warm tones together. Hues of red, tan, yellow, orange, gold, pink, all blended into the form that was purely Rin and despite the itch to paint a touch of blue reflected in his eyes, Haru had drawn Rin true to himself, eyes shut with relief and trust.

While Haru put the final touches on Rin's hair he looked up, meeting with the carmine eyes that belonged to the man himself, and he was caught with his arm in the air before he panicked, turned, and laid back down on his desk with his head in his hands. He had finished his piece only after about a third of the class was done, so now he could nap through the rest of class though he decided he just might continue sneaking glances over at Rin. They were paired after all, and despite his situation Haru wondered in amazement at how right that sounded to him.

 

Rin leaned back in his seat and sighed, a little more than frustrated. Since Haru was his partner he wanted his portrait to do some justice to the beauty that was in front of him. He took a short break and just stared at what he’d drawn, scoffing because it looked like a preschooler drew it. At least his colors came out decent and it wasn’t done in crayon, but he couldn’t say much for the skill of the drawing itself. Rin felt he put too much of an emphasis on those eyes, but that was one of the redhead’s favorite aspects of Haru and definitely the first he had noticed. The alpha could recall that as a kid, he would always catch himself staring at Haru's eyes. It was hard not to, for they were always changing to other shades of blue depending on his moods, and even back then Rin had learned watching the state of his eyes was a good indicator to tell how Haru was feeling. He always liked to think that whenever Haru was around him, his eyes always sparkled the most beautiful cerulean blue. Since he'd been back however, he'd only seen that once and it was at swimming practice so the only conclusion he could draw was that Haru didn't like him anymore.  

Rin tried to pull himself out of his thoughts and glance back up at Haru to find he was... sleeping? Nah, he couldn't have been as they were in the middle of class, but the raven did look like he was resting and in desperate need of it what with the dark circles under his eyes and the pale complexion. Had Haru always been like this? If so, that was just all the more worrying. The redhead also really wanted to take a peek at Haru's painting, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the boy in front of him. He could feel every fiber in his being heat up from how close they were and his senses were on fire, still but he was trying to ignore it all in favor of just admiring how achingly perfect Haru was.

He caught himself staring at Haru too long though, and it was a good thing the raven wasn't paying attention. Quickly scrambling to finish up his work at that point, he had to at least make it look decent enough to pass the assignment. That and he wanted Haru to like it, regardless of his skills or lack thereof even if it was subtle and small. It didn't matter if Haru was completely flattered or not, he still wanted it to be nice just because Haru himself was the subject matter. 

 

Meanwhile, a few seats over, Sousuke was enjoying himself a bit too much. He would periodically peek over to watch Makoto draw more than he actually drew himself. He was enjoying every moment Makoto's eyebrows furrowed together with irritation, and then he would smile whenever the green eyed boy looked content with what he drew. God he was too perfect. Whenever Makoto glanced over the top of his easel at him, Sousuke would immediately look back down and doodle something. He already knew his drawing would never do the man in front of him justice so he didn't bother trying, and merely enjoyed watching him instead.

Makoto though, stared at his easel nervously. Art was Haru's forte, not his and while he could form recognizable shapes out of charcoal, another person was completely out of the question. Looking up, he was met with clear teal eyes; slightly droopy and cute and were totally staring at him. It was unnerving and made Makoto just a bit more self-conscious, despite having no issues with his sense of being. 

As he picked up his pencil, he swallowed, putting the lead to the canvas and biting his lip with a half smile. "Err, I really can't draw at all..." he warned, chuckling at the perfect figure in front of him. The more Makoto openly gaped, the more perfect he became. Tall, broad shouldered, well-defined muscles, probably washboard abs under that shirt, and just oozing tension and... energy. Pure, raw energy that had Makoto on edge and drawn in at the same time. It was confusing.

Heaving a sigh, he just drew to the best of his capabilities. It was lopsided and didn't do Sousuke justice at all but because it was hard to look up at him without blushing, so drawing him accurately was impossible. Despite the nature of the project, did he have to be looking right his way all the time? 

Sighing yet again Makoto gave up and flushed completely, directing his gaze back to Sousuke to draw him just a bit more accurately, and even though his drawing improved a little he gave up when it took shape. As he picked up the paints to start the coloring, he glanced over at Haru who seemed to be finished and gaped at what he saw. He should not have been surprised at how perfect Rin was in the portrait, especially with how Haru viewed him. He even had a perfect smile, and Makoto recognized it immediately as a bigger version of the one that Rin gave Haru all the time when the raven wasn't looking. There was no doubt about it - Haru loved Rin, and vice versa.

 

Sousuke smiled slightly at Makoto and scribbled more. He really didn't try drawing at all, instead opting for something super basic with plain colors. All Sousuke wanted to do was study the green eyed angel in front of him, to eye him, look him over and check him out, not draw him. From his observations, he could tell Makoto was slightly intrigued by him already, and this was not only good but an amazing sign. The small smiles and shy blushes he got all made Sousuke's heart skip a beat. Once he was caught staring, he looked down at his own piece and felt ashamed. It was way worse than what Rin usually did, but there was no getting around that fact. 

"I can't draw either so don't worry." Sousuke explained as if it were a fact of life and got up to try to take a peek at Makoto's piece, but the brunette would not let Sousuke near it at all. He kept on blocking the view of his own work with a huge blush spread across his face, and Sousuke reasoned that it must've been good if he was hiding it. 

"Aw, come on. I want to see," he called playfully, the smile sliding on his face easily.

Makoto pulled at the corners of his easel, refusing to allow Sousuke to see his painting because it was utterly embarrassing! Not only did he get paint completely out of the lines, but he had no sense of shading or even what human limbs were supposed to look like much less the proportion they were supposed to be in. Oh dear lord just what did he walk into now?

"You'll... see when I finish!" he spluttered, slapping on more paint that probably wasn't necessary in the least. "How can Haru be so good without even trying?" he muttered, though not even a lick of jealousy clouded his features because he genuinely did love how his friend excelled at whatever he got his hands on. 

 

Haru stirred a bit at his name, hearing Makoto as if he was off in the far recesses of his mind, but in his half dazed state he whimpered softly where the brunette couldn’t hear. Really Rin was the only one that could hear it, and not even Haru was lucid enough to realize he made such a sound. He only rose up from the desk and blinked rapidly to clear his eyes when the teacher called time to show each other their portraits. They were to leave them in the classroom to dry overnight since the bell was about to ring, but it was the showing his work to the redhead in front of him that made Haru’s stomach flutter nervously. 

When he looked up, Rin wasn't looking at him for once so he just sat there, watching Rin work. It was rough and slightly jarring, but Haru was tired of the soft delicate way most people who knew he was omega treated him, including the school nurse. The way she'd tried to primp him up for class before he left earlier had him frowning and shaking her off, and even Makoto did the same quite often. It quickly grew tiresome, and it was refreshing to watch someone with angles, a spark, and an air of freshness about them, and Rin was definitely that.

 

When the teacher called time, Sousuke immediately shoved his piece around in Makoto’s face, wanting to get it over with. It was really basic looking; just a circle with green eyes, brown hair, and a large smile. He laughed nervously though, since he should've tried a little harder and it was very obvious to anyone that was looking.

"Sorry, I suck at art."

Makoto gazed at the piece, blinked a few times, tilted his head first one way, then the other, and blinked once more. "You really think my smile is that big?"

"I think it's amazing that's for sure..." Sousuke mumbled to himself. He looked at Makoto's piece and laughed softly as well, since it was honestly just as bad as his but the teal eyed giant found it really adorable nevertheless. 

"Are my eyes really that droopy?" Sousuke teased a bit, and Makoto chuckled at him and bit his lip, nodding.

"They're droopy, and adorable and-" Then he realized what he'd said and instantly flushing, burying his head in his hands. "Oh I shouldn't have said that..." he confessed, groaning. 

Just as he said it though, Makoto heard a scene from nearby and wondered if it was Haru. How he was going to deal with- Rin crying!? 

 

Rin felt like crawling into a hole and dying of embarrassment at the prospect and eventuality of having to show Haru his work. He decided to be first though, and get it over and done with so he turned his easel around slowly to combat the shaking in his hands. Unfortunately, his picture looked like a Picasso work. Haru's eyes were huge and he looked disproportionate and pretty darn goofy. The only accurate thing he was able to recreate were the colors, and Rin’s face flushed a pale pink from the overwhelming embarrassment.

"Sorry I uh... I'm really terrible at art."

Haru inspected Rin's piece and while it wasn't anything close to what he'd done, it was still art. In fact, it was adorable and cute and Haru really really wanted more, even if he was sure that what he was seeing was a result of his own dizziness and inability to think. Maybe he had finally done it, ODed on those stupid suppressant pills, or he was just that close to Rin and his overwhelming alpha presence that he couldn't see straight. 

Shaking his head, he turned around his own portrait though he felt somewhat nervous. What... if Rin didn't like it? What if he couldn't really see it well and only thought Haru was drawing something nice when really it was a complete mess?

Rin felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as Haru timidly showed him the portrait and he forgot how to breathe entirely. It was- how did Haru do that!? He was fucking amazing! Rin could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and wondered just how Haru remembered what his smile looked like because he hadn't smiled genuinely since he returned. Did Rin look at Haru like that now? Was he caught with how he felt? Or did Haru really care about him that much to remember how his smile looked before he left all those years ago? Rin had to turn away and cover his face as he felt tears threatening to fall, his chest filled with happiness and warmth at the sight of the portrait. 

"Ha-Haru..." Rin managed to choke out. "It's... How did you....?" It seemed like he’d forgotten how to talk from embarrassment and shock, and he wasn’t the only one who took notice. 

 

What Haru didn't expect was Rin sounding like he was choking, and he immediately grew worried. It couldn't have been that bad, was it? Haru looked at it again and it seemed somewhat fuzzy at the edges, but surely it wasn't bad. However with the way Rin was reacting-

"I just... drew what I saw." Sure, from his memories, but Rin didn't need to know that. He could feel the blush rise on his cheeks and he wondered just how much longer he was going to last. He wasn't the type to show anyone his art, but this was an assignment and underneath it all he did want some sort of validation from the redhead in front of him. "You don't like it..." The latter came out as mostly a statement, a guess based off the way Rin’s face was twisted with downturned lips like he was going to either cry or rip someone to shreds, and really Haru hoped it wasn't either of those. He wasn't sure he could handle Rin crying right now.

 

Rin heard Haru's comment and looked up at him horrified. Who the hell wouldn't like this!? It was just absolutely gorgeous and perfect and holy  _ shit _ could Haru paint! The redhead felt the last of his sanity chip away at that. It couldn’t have been his alpha instincts or Haru's damn intoxicating omega scent that became the reason he needed to touch him. He knew was going to regret acting on direct feelings but he didn't care, not when the idiot in front of him believed he hated the artwork. No, no it was the complete opposite and there had to be a way to get it through that stubborn head of his. 

"You idiot! I love it! Who wouldn't!?" Rin shouted and growled a little. He was really offended that Haru thought that. Did he really think that low of him!? 

Haru though wondered why Rin was reacting the way he was, since he merely asked if Rin didn't like it, which was obvious to Haru by the pout and hardening of his features when he saw the image. "Why else would someone cry at-" he'd started, but was silenced by the redhead’s arms wrapping around him tightly as Rin screwed all reason and pulled Haru into a hug. "-it..." His voice thickened immediately but died, the electricity in Rin's touch fizzling his brain and the last of his self-awareness. Despite that though, all he felt was safe. Completely and utterly safe for the first time in years.

He forgot how to speak, how to move, and most of all how to keep himself up as he melted into Rin's arms, wrapped in strength, scent, energy, and just everything at once that he could imagine. But then it started; that itch on his neck returned, that feeling of slick oozing between his thighs grew, and the twitch of his cock against Rin’s leg was the most obvious sign. His breath was coming in short bursts and through the haze fogging his head he could only see red. And it was beautiful. Thank God Rin had his arms locked to his sides or else Haru would have found his hands wandering on their own. 

"Rin..." he half purred, half-choked out. He needed to get away and fast or he was going to start stripping right here and now and beg to be taken. Now that would be a sight to see, since he was still in the classroom. Haru had no power left to stop himself anymore as his vision started darkening on the edges with the massive effort to control himself and he melted further into the redhead’s grasp.

 

Sousuke’s attention was stolen from his angel and drawn towards Haru and Rin with the fiasco going on. Why the hell was that idiot crying? When he got a glimpse at what Haru drew, he understood immediately. The piece was absolutely stunning, so of course it was no wonder the retard was crying. Wait a minute- Rin hadn't smiled like that in the whole time he’d been back. How the hell did Haru pull that smile out of his ass and slap it on the canvas while the rest of them were struggling to draw what was in front of them?! Sousuke sighed deeply and turned to Makoto again.

"Does your best friend have the hots for my idiot?" That was the only way to explain how the exact likeness of one of Rin’s best smiles was currently sitting on the canvas in front of them all.  
Makoto blinked, shifting nervously. "You could put it that way..." He wasn't sure how much he should tell Sousuke, but it seemed like Haru's actions were doing it all himself anyway. First of all Haru was just too obvious sometimes and if Rin didn't get it now, Makoto wasn't sure he ever would, but the best part of it was that Sousuke seemed to enjoy it.  
Makoto then turned to watch Rin and Haru with a hint of amusement until he could see Haru fading out, his eyes glazing over. Oh no, the last time that had happened things hadn't gone well and he needed to get Haru out of here immediately. Makoto thanked everything he could that class was just about over already and stepped over to place a firm grip on Rin's arm. He then steeled himself to stand up to the alpha and stated clearly, "Rin, we have to go."

Grabbing their bags in the quick second it took for Rin to register the comment, Makoto turned to Sousuke. "I'm sorry... Haru needs to go home immediately." He then swiveled back towards Rin to pull Haru from his grasp, but the blue-eyed boy had latched on tightly in the seconds he was gone. He didn't have time for this and started panicking, remembering the last time they’d waited this long, his heartbeat rising quickly. Makoto should never have let Haru stay all day, not when he knew Haru was this close to heat and around Rin since even Makoto could see how clearly that was affecting the raven.

  
Rin glanced down at Haru, then quickly back up at Makoto, a little more than a bit freaked out. Why the hell was Haru melting into _him_ like this?! Why wasn't he doing this to Makoto?! Rin was so confused. He looked over at Sousuke for help, his eyes begging for anything, and everything. One minute Haru was being his normal oblivious sassmaster self but now he was pretty much gone, blacked out and unconscious. Was it because of his heat? In the process of holding Haru up and so damn close to him, Rin's instincts were going into overdrive. All he wanted to do now was to turn just a bit and bite Haru's neck and-

"Oi Rin stop standing there and get your ass moving!" Sousuke growled this time scooping up his bag and Rin’s. He knew this whole situation was really dangerous and they really needed to get Haru out of here and fast. "You gotta carry sleeping beauty here. I can't so let's go!"

Rin gaped at Sousuke, even more confused now and silently begged him to do so. Why couldn't he carry Haru?! Having Rin carry the boy was not a good idea, didn’t he see just how the stupid omega affected Rin? The redhead could start feel some of Haru's slick seeping through his pants onto his own and shivered on the spot. He had to take an extremely deep breath which totally didn’t help the fact that delicious scent permeated the air around him, and he scooped Haru up bridal style. This was bad, so bad, most definitely all kinds of bad. Everything in Rin was telling him to mark Haru and to take him here and now with the exception of his conscience. No, he couldn't do that when Haru wasn't in his right state of mind, it just wasn’t right and Haru would have no say in it. Despite animalistic alpha instincts, Rin wanted consent and love before anything else. Plus, Makoto was already his alpha, so why wasn't the brunette doing more? Whatever the case, he could just ask the green eyed boy on their way to Haru's, or after they got there. The more Rin lingered here, breathing in Haru's omegan scent, the worse things were going to get.

 

Makoto was in a state of frenzy and couldn’t help completely panicking. He had to get Haru home and was extremely grateful when Sousuke took charge, stating clearly he’d lead the way. Makoto then nodded, gulping nervously as he swiped a hand over Haru's fevered forehead. He bit his lip at the heat, and turned to clear the way out of the classroom and into the hall. Thankfully not many students were out of their classrooms since there were still a couple of minutes before the bell was due to ring. The class had been preoccupied with their own portraits and partners, and he was thankful for the reprieve.

Grabbing all 4 sets of shoes from the lockers at the entrance, hands flying the fastest they've ever done before, Makoto kept making worried glances over at Haru. Yeah, the raven was completely flushed and starting to shudder, if the way Rin jumped was any indication. 

"I'll explain when we get to Haru's place, but for now, please just follow me." It was soft, but both alphas heard it, and silently followed.

  
Rin nodded and shoved his feet the best he could into his shoes. Haru was starting to get a little heavy but it was nothing he couldn't handle. If it was for Haru, he would do anything and everything he could. The omega obviously needed help, and for once Rin was here and able to do so.

Sousuke followed the two smaller males towards Haru's house as well, though the train ride there was awful. Luckily they had a car to themselves but it didn't help the underlying problem that they were still in public, and Haru was nearly uncontrollable. Sousuke kept getting a funny feeling of being watched that was starting to bother him though, so he kept a sharp look out for anything strange. The teal eyed boy would occasionally shoot glances towards Rin and Haru, but he wasn't too worried about his friend. As an alpha, Rin was pretty strong physically and could handle a smaller figure like Haru’s, so Sousuke was actually more worried about Makoto. The poor boy looked like he was about to pass out from a mixture of worry and anxiety. What was Haru hiding that was so terrifying? 

Rin on the other hand was breathing in short breaths, since holding back his natural instincts was seriously taking a toll on him. Being in an enclosed area with Haru clearly starting his heat was killing him slowly. While on the train he had to bite his lip hard, since it was the only thing he could think of to stop himself from jumping his friend right there on the train.

 

Throughout the train ride though, Makoto was terrified. What was he going to tell them? Did they already know? Makoto had to tell them the truth, or at least part of it. Rin was not going to leave Haru's side much at all, and with the way that he was biting his lip Makoto could tell he was affected by Haru being in heat. It was a miracle Sousuke wasn't, but then Rin was Haru's alpha and Sousuke didn't particularly like Haru. Regardless, at least after having them help carry and guard him and Haru on the way to the smaller raven’s place, they at least deserved the truth about the omega. Haru would kill him for telling them, but it was his own fault for staying at school so close to his heat in the first place.

A few stops later, the group of boys managed to get off the train unnoticed. The hike up to Haru's house wasn't too bad either, since there was a breeze so at least Haru's scent couldn’t bother Rin as much. With two big alphas around hopefully no one would confront them, because they needed to get Haru in his house and in a bath fast.

When they got to the door of Haru's house, Makoto pulled out a key from under the bushes nearby and opened it, ushering them inside quickly. "Put him in the bath around the corner." If anything would help, it would be water. Haru always felt at home in the substance, and it would help calm the fevered symptoms so it was very likely it would help him feel better now. 

He couldn't help but pace as he waited for Rin to drop Haru off in the bath though, and trudged to the kitchen to make some tea to calm down. Completely forgetting he was still holding Haru's shoes and three different bags he panicked, finally setting the bags down near the entryway to flip right back around towards the kitchen. "Why did this have to happen?"

Having nothing to do but to wait in the kitchen, Sousuke sat there as Makoto came back in, and carefully watched him make some tea. The poor boy seemed so tense that he almost dropped a cup, so Sousuke pushed himself up from the table and settled next to the brunette, hoping his presence would calm the shaking beta at least a bit.

"It's not your fault or Haru's, just blame Rin. He's an idiot for not thinking when his emotions run high." It was no use to lie, as it was obvious Rin didn't think when it came to Haru and this entire hug incident just proved his point. Sousuke moved a hand and placed it on Makoto's shoulder, giving it a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

"You're doing a fine job taking care of your friend. Don't worry so much, hm? You have two strong alphas with you now, and nothing will happen to either of you."

Makoto fumbled around until he felt a jolt of surprise with the hand on his shoulder, and after a minute he was finally able to take a deep breath and look up at Sousuke. Really, that was quite the concept. Makoto was used to looking down to meet people's eyes his entire life, but here was someone, and a very strong alpha at that, that he could look  _ up _ into. The thought sent a small shiver through him, but overall the hand made him feel like there was someone supporting him and his choices. 

Now his only reservations were with what he had to tell them and how Haru would kill them that he'd revealed this. Haru hadn’t given him a choice though, and maybe these two alphas could help protect them both. If they still wanted to after the story Makoto told, that is. He wouldn't force them to risk their lives because Haru most definitely wouldn't want that.

"You... may change your mind." He smiled a small sad smile, remembering how Haru's grandmother was so kind, so sweet, and what hand happened was just downright horrendous. There was a pain in his eyes that ran deep, and would forever be there.

 

Rin had moved swiftly to remove his shoes and storm to Haru's bathroom, even while carrying the omega. It still looked the same from when they were kids and brought a fond smile across Rin’s face despite the fact he had an omega starting his heat in his arms. Now that he was in Haru's house, the last of Rin’s resolve was starting to crumble because his  _ presence _ was just too intense. Why did he volunteer to hold Haru again?! Oh, he hadn’t - Haru had done that for him.

The redhead shakily laid Haru down on the tile while he slid over to fill the tub. If he remembered things properly, Haru liked his baths at a balanced temperature. Why he remembered that was beyond him, since they never did share a bath. He could recall that one time he did sleepover though, and how Haru complained Rin took too hot of one.

While the bath filled, Rin turned to Haru and froze, realizing only now that he couldn’t bathe in his school clothes! His face instantly burned and turned the color of his hair at the daunting task in front of him. Rin didn't want to have to strip Haru! One because the raven would kill him, but two because he didn’t think he could handle it. He was quickly realizing though that he didn’t have much of a choice. As swift as possible, Rin removed Haru's shirt but when he got to the pants, the shark almost lost his control. He held his breath and peeled off the offending garment which was soaked with his slick. It took every fiber of his being not to do anything to Haru at this point, because he just wanted to bury himself in that nice hot sticky slick- No. Rin hastily removed the omega’s pants and was glad for once he was wearing his jammers. He shut off the water and scooped Haru up in his arms, settling him in the tub as gently as he could. As Rin was about to leave, he made the mistake of turning around to look at Haru. The raven really was stunningly beautiful. Rin wished he could help more with his heat than just placing him in a bath of lukewarm water, but it wasn't his responsibility to do so; it was Makoto's.

 

Haru himself was burning up and shuddering with need. He was being moved, transported, and by a giant fluffy red cloud at that - one that he just wanted to nest in and curl up against because it smelled so good, so sweet, and so much like home. When another wave of heat rolled over him, he whimpered, especially when the cloud set him onto something hard and cold. It was gentle, but he wanted to be back in that soft, sweet spicy smelling cloud. Then the cloud tickled him, stripping him of something, peeling off layers that had only served to make him hotter, stickier until the water enveloped him. Now that was nice, soothing, cooling, but the loss of the cloud was felt clearly.

"Come back cloud..." he mumbled, reaching out shakily, but nothing came so he curled up in the tub as he rode out the beginnings of his heat. If he wasn't careful, the pain would start and then he'd have the desperate need to be filled more so than now. That was not something he was looking forward to.

"...Cloud?" Rin questioned softly to himself as he watched Haru curling up in the tub, trying to reach for him. Rin could feel his heart breaking watching Haru reach out to him like that, and he couldn't handle being unable to help. Rin so badly to just hop in that tub and do whatever make Haru feel better but he wasn’t the alpha Haru needed, therefore Rin closed his eyes tightly and marched into the kitchen instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frauggie: Sorry about the lateness! Frilly and I have been busy, and we decided to wait a week rather than try to rush things to bring the best content. Here's a longer chapter at least!
> 
> Frillyfujoshiyami: Sorry for the wait! I promise it was worth it! Thank you guys for being so patient :)


	6. 05 - Heated Truth

When Rin made his way back to the kitchen, he immediately felt awkward with the atmosphere he found there. Sousuke still had a hand on Makoto's shoulder and the poor brunette looked so worn and worried while all of Rin’s best friend’s attention was on comforting him. Were they having a moment? Rin sighed, not really wanting to interrupt, but there was nothing he could do besides watch so he chose to cough loudly and announce his presence. 

"Am I interrupting?" He asked as he shuffled over toward the dining room table. For some reason his legs didn’t want to work properly, feeling heavier the more he dragged his feet away from the bathroom.

Makoto squeaked at the sound, jumping right up into Sousuke's grasp and turning around. Nope, he was not ready for this, but Rin and Sousuke deserved to know.

Sousuke himself jumped as well, startled that Rin finally decided to grace them with his presence. He was honestly hoping that the brooding redhead would've just buried himself into the omega and solved all of their issues. Wait, could Rin not sense it? God, he was a fucking moron. Sousuke wasn’t going to say anything just because the idiot had to suffer if he really was that oblivious. 

Instead, he leaned on Makoto for a minute to collect his thoughts even if he could feel the tension in the air enough to cut it with a butterknife. It wasn't even just from Haru being in heat, since oddly that wasn't affecting the raven alpha as much as he thought it would. He still felt feverish and a little more excited than usual, but most definitely not as bad as Rin. Sousuke could tell his best friend was harboring some kind of animosity towards Makoto, though for what he didn't know and figured Rin would tell him eventually. For now, Makoto just needed to explain what the hell was going on here because this had to be more than Haru’s heat.

"So, Makoto, what's up with dolphin boy?" Sousuke was always blunt and to the point, and that happened to be one of his better qualities that Rin could appreciate at the very least. He himself couldn't talk much right now, not with Haru’s condition since it was really starting to affect him, especially while in his house. The longer he stayed, the more antsy he got, and the more worried he became. Rin was even starting to imagine scenarios in which he had to fight off people entering the house, and he knew it became too much when those scenarios started including fighting off the brunette in front of him too.

 

Stalling for time, Makoto shuffled to pour the tea he had boiled water for, and directed both alphas to sit in the dining area. Puttering about the kitchen more, he poured the liquid into their cups and hoped it wouldn’t be too bad. He then took a seat himself to start his explanation, despite the nervous lump that was lodged in his throat until Sousuke shifted and put a hand on his thigh in support. For some reason the gesture was incredibly comforting, and he closed his eyes and took a sip of his tea before beginning, nearly choking and scrunching his face as it was just hot water. It seemed he had totally forgotten the tea.

"Err... I'll be right back with some actual tea. Don't drink that!" The brunette got up from the chair and panicked, a little unsteady on his feet while he went to get tea leaves. He had to start sometime though, and the less he needed to face them the better.

"Haru... is an omega." Makoto avoided looking at them due to the guilt taking over his features as he placed the leaves in the pot. When he didn't hear any answer coming from the alphas he looked back and expected some kind of reaction out of them. Instead he merely received silence and a pair of questioning looks.

"Yeah...?" Rin sounded confused. He figured that out his first day at school. Haru had a specific scent which did amaze him none of the other alphas at school could sense that. They must either be that weak or not worthy of Haru. Rin wasn't too sure himself other than wishing it was the latter, but it was really obvious at least to him that Haru was an omega.

Sousuke had pretty much the same reaction as Rin, cocking his head in confusion at the statement of something so obvious. The teal eyed boy was about to say something but then decided against it since he could tell Makoto was really affected by this. Maybe he really was an alpha? No. Sousuke knew he wasn't. Not after the small moment they shared in the kitchen.

"You knew?" Makoto asked, looking from one alpha to the other incredulously. "Haru's been on suppressants, probably overdosing yet you two still knew?" They had to be strong but then Rin was Haru's alpha if he was right, and it made sense that he would be able to tell. But Sousuke? The thought actually pleased him because it meant he was strong indeed, yet he also didn't like the idea that Sousuke could be affected by Haru for some reason. Makoto wondered if it was because Sousuke and Haru had never gotten along but that didn’t fit quite right either.

 

"What does Haru being an omega have to do with anything? I understand that it’s rare for a male to be omega but..." Rin trailed off as he couldn't really bring himself to ask Makoto if the brunette was truly Haru's alpha. Not with Sousuke in front of him at least since the two were nearly inseparable at the moment. 

"Just, hear me out, okay?” Makoto pleaded with them silently for the two to listen to him fully before drawing their own conclusions. “Haru's been hiding that he’s an omega for 4 years now, ever since we were 13." Makoto sighed then, as he looked each of them in turn. "That was right around the time his parents left for good, and it was likely because they found out."

"Wait... What?!" Rin slammed his fists down on the table, startling both Makoto and Sousuke into silence. Haru's been an omega since around the time Rin left!? Why didn't anyone say anything over the course of 4 years? The suppressed anger he was holding back for awhile was now clearly threatening to boil over. 

"You are fucking kidding me right? Why didn't any of you guys tell me?!” With his glare darting between Sousuke and Makoto, Rin’s mind was going haywire trying to make sense of this all. “The suppressants explained a lot but wasn't his alpha around to help him? He must be useless if he hasn't marked the idiot yet." Rin was able to release a bit of anger and let it subside for now with the exclamation, but he was still completely frustrated not having known about this at all. He could have- no, he couldn’t have done anything, and maybe that was the most frustrating part of all.

Sousuke then reached over the table and slapped Rin’s head. "Shut up! Haru's trying to relax stupid!" The taller male sighed deeply. It made sense that Haru was able to hide  being an omega due to the suppressants. However, even he knew those things were expensive.

They all heard Haru stir in the bath with the heated voices from the kitchen, though the pain came once more and he groaned, sinking further in the tub.

Makoto frowned, for once crinkling his forehead in a way that really didn’t suit him. Rin could insult him all he wanted, but he wouldn’t let the redhead insult Haru, not after everything that happened. "Haru might have, if you had written or left contact information. It was his choice, and after..." he trailed off and shook his head. "No, Haru won't tell anyone." 

Rins frown deepened, though to be fair, Makoto didn't know what happened. Rin only had enough time to tell Sousuke and that's only because he was his neighbor at the time, so he groaned deeply and stretched out on the table instead. 

 

Makoto bit his lip seeing that frown and the scary expression made worse with sharp teeth, and continued. "Haru first presented in class. He was sent to the nurse's office when his grandmother was called in, then she called his parents. They've been sending him suppressants monthly and Haru's hardly seen them in the 4 years since, if at all. They're both alphas, and Haru thinks..." The brunette paused, taking a breath to collect his thoughts. "He thinks they hate him for being an omega. However his grandmother did her best to take care of him despite the way his parents acted. She was so sweet..."

 

"What the hell do Haru's parents do? Those things aren't cheap to be send- Wait. If Haru's been an omega since he was 13…” Sousuke groaned at the realization he’d stumbled upon and whined.

"Oh God. Haru's been kicking my alpha ass as an omega!" He slumped forward then, feeling a little more worthless. "I could handle him being a beta but an omega? Ugh." He moaned into himself at that point, hands covering his face in shame.

"Oh stop being a baby!" Rin snapped, slapping Sousuke upside the head this time. Honestly he wasn’t the only alpha Haru’s beaten. "Wait...  _ 'Was' _ ? What happened to Granny Nanase?" Rin was curious since he didn't sense her in the house at all and Haru hadn't brought her up either. Oh no, did someone kidnap her like how someone tried to grab his mom?

Sensing the redhead’s distress, Sousuke placed a hand on Rin's shoulder to help calm him down. If he growled any louder, Haru would come charging into the kitchen and no one wanted that. He did though look up at Makoto a little puzzled himself and waiting for answers. 

Makoto waited just a beat more before he was sure Rin wouldn’t ask about Haru's grandmother again then instantly deflated. That was the only way to describe it, for his eyes shadowed over, his head hung, and he was clearly on the verge of crying. "She's... gone."

"What do you mean she's  _ 'gone' _ ? Did those bastards take her too?" Rin growled softly at that, clenching his fists on the table. If it wasn't for those bastards, Rin wouldn't have had to leave back then and maybe Haru would be his. Well, at least he would have been better off, or Rin would have known he was omega and could have helped.

"What do you mean, Makoto? Like did she run away or....?" Sousuke let the question hang. It was obviously a painful subject for Makoto but more importantly, he didn't want to trigger anything for Rin either.

How in the world was he going to say this delicately? Haru really was going to kill him if he either woke up right now and heard Makoto telling these two what happened. Everyone knew Haru's grandmother had passed away, except these two who were out of town for years, but no, he had to say it outright because they deserved the truth from him and not anyone else since Haru wouldn’t do it. 

Makoto looked back up at Sousuke, then to Rin, and watched them curiously, stalling for time yet again. Sousuke was very calm and authoritative with his straight posture, and was holding Rin down. His hands were strong, sturdy, and it gave Makoto just a bit of hope that things would be okay. Rin meanwhile, was shaky and flooded with emotions. Makoto could see and sense anger, fear, and worry.

He finally took a deep breath and whispered, "She was murdered."

 

Once those words left Makoto's lips, Sousuke immediately sprung into action and covered Rin’s mouth, and it was a good thing he did. The redhead was screaming muffled curse words and other unintelligible things in two different languages. Once he finally calmed down, Sousuke gave him a stern look.

"Stay calm. You'll have a chance to explain yourself afterward." 

Makoto watched Rin and didn't quite understand such a violent reaction, and truthfully it scared him a bit. It was enough for him to back his chair up a little and shift in it, before Sousuke took charge of him and Makoto took another sip of his tea to mask his fear. He knew Rin wouldn’t hurt him, but he couldn’t help but be startled with a temper like that.

Sousuke turned to Makoto and nodded for him to continue. Meanwhile Rin sat in his chair biting his lip because he was so upset that happened to her at all. Haru's grandmother was the sweetest old lady he'd ever met as his own grandma was a hardass and always nipping at him. Though he was in a similar situation to Haru, with his dad being murdered and all, except unlike Haru he wasn't without his family. Rin sulked back in his chair looking up at the ceiling and sighing deeply, trying to gather his bearings to listen to more. This was already upsetting him and the fact Haru was alone now. How long had it been? To his horror the question that wasn’t asked verbally was answered nearly immediately.

"It was the day Haru started his first heat. Since he didn't know what was coming, he stayed at school longer than he should have. Of course I was there to take him to the nurse's, but she called Nana Nanase to come pick him up, though she couldn't do so alone. Not with Haru like he was. Honestly I haven't seen any of his heats quite as bad since, until today." Makoto took a breath and swallowed as the tension in the air rose. This is where things started to get hard for him to talk, but just having the two in front of him who clearly cared for Haru and though Sousuke may not have, he at least cared for Rin who cared for Haru. And maybe he cared for Makoto a bit too, if their exchanges and that urge of calming waves in his touch was anything to go by. 

"We were on our way home when we noticed we were being followed. Nana sensed them first, and sent me and Haru to hide in a nearby dumpster. She said the smell would overpower Haru's heat, especially since we were only 13, and she led them off." Makoto sniffed and his lip wobbled, but he struggled to finish his story. 

"We didn't come out of the dumpster until we heard sirens and though Haru was only half lucid, he insisted he had to see what was going on. He had to see what they-" Now he did let a tear fall. "It was awful."

"Just like me...." Rin muttered to himself as he just stared at Makoto with wide eyes. Haru suffered the same thing he had, but at least Haru could stay whereas he had to leave. Rin felt like complete shit for not staying now, but he didn't have much of a choice at the time.

Makoto almost didn't hear what Rin had said, and blinked, trying to rid himself of the tears. Sousuke didn't know what to do or say at all though. He wanted to go and comfort Makoto, but he also had to keep Rin steady and was really conflicted between the two. His best friend then turned and looked at him, nodding his head towards the direction of the brunette. Sousuke would have to thank Rin later, and pushed himself out of his chair to walk over to Makoto, wrapping an arm around his shoulder in comfort.

"It's ok. No one should have to experience something like that. Rin can attest to that." Sousuke looked up to a pair of red eyes somewhat glaring at him, though he didn’t see why the redhead minded at this point. The subject was bound to come up sooner or later anyway.

Makoto just watched in silence at the exchange, and took note of the glare towards the raven. Rin could attest too? What was he saying? Makoto was confused, but at least they now understood Haru's side of it all. 

 

Rin’s breathing was becoming shallow as he was trying to calm himself down, unable to dismiss his anger at the thought of what Makoto and Haru had to go through, and it broke his heart.

"Was it those fuckers too?" That was all Rin could say before tears started to prick at his eyes. This whole discussion was all too close to home and he couldn't believe Haru had to experience the same thing though far worse! Whoever made Haru an omega at such a young age needed to pay, even if right now wasn't the right time to ask.

"Haru swore no one would ever know, and no one but us knows. Not even Nagisa and Rei. No one but us, Haru's parents, and the school nurse. Not..." he started, hesitating only for an instant. "Not even my parents know." Makoto felt really guilty at that last one, but he'd been able to avoid telling them the truth through the years, and they were safer off not knowing. Not when Haru was a male omega and in that much more danger.

"S-sorry.” The redhead’s voice trembled slightly, showing the emotions he was currently wearing on his sleeve. “Why didn't you tell my grandma about all of this? I'm sure she would've told me and I could've came home and-" No that was a complete and utter lie. During that time not only would he not have been able to do anything, but would his grandmother even deliver that message? He had just presented as an alpha when he got to Australia and his mom needed him more than anything else, which his grandmother knew as well as he did. Rin slumped forward in his chair just feeling so helpless. Why was he turning out to be such a horrible alpha? Even if Haru wasn’t his omega, he still felt responsible and wanted to do something.

"You have to tell no one, Rin; Sousuke. Promise me, please." His eyes were hard but wide and determined, sparkling with a strength and confidence Makoto hadn't had in awhile. It couldn't have been due to the fact he trusted the two of them and deeply, could it? In fact, he trusted Sousuke more than Rin, but then that was exactly what else was bothering him though he knew Rin wouldn’t harm Haru. 

Sousuke scoffed a bit as he drew soothing circles into Makoto's shoulder with his fingertips. "I may not like Haru but I wouldn't do that to him. I promise I won't tell anyone." That at least, was fact. He didn't care for the blue eyed boy but he respected him, and even more than that Sousuke would never do something that would harm someone else. Especially if it would mean Makoto would be hurt in the process. Even though he didn't know Makoto too well, he felt an instant connection with the guy, and while it was present when they were younger, it was much stronger now. Sousuke was even starting to wonder what if he-? No, now wasn't the appropriate time to contemplate that, not with Rin freaking out about the blue-eyed omega in heat. 

Makoto relaxed a bit into Sousuke's touch, wondering just why this was so easy for him. Why was it so comforting? Haru had always hated Sousuke so Makoto really hadn't spent much time with him either however, if he was this caring and this tender, Makoto really wanted to spend more time with him. There was something about the light in those beautiful teal eyes: the way they crinkled when he smiled and the way they bore straight into him, inducing a fire inside was something that Makoto was starting to get used to. Liked it even, especially when he smiled. He wanted to see that again, but now was definitely not the time, since the topic of conversation was so heavy.

 

"Yeah I won't say anything. I don't want anything bad to happen to Haru too. I won't- can’t allow it." Rin managed to hiss out between his gritted teeth.

"Rin, what do you mean by 'too'?" Just the fact that Rin had offered Haru being omega without an alpha around as a reason to come home had touched Makoto though, and he really wondered just how much Rin cared for Haru for that to be the case. 

Rin was already having a hard time controlling his anger, but that doubled especially when Makoto asked him the dreaded 'what do you mean' question. He looked up at Sousuke for help, but the raven shook his head, clearly indicating Rin was on his own for this one. Ass. 

"Well the reason why I left for Australia with my mom was..." Rin paused, his emotions running high and he didn't feel like crying again so soon. He already did it in class earlier and that was plenty for him for one day. Instead, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Maybe looking at the green eyed boy would make things easier, as Makoto was always understanding and empathetic.

"My dad was murdered protecting my mom." 

  
Makoto gasped, his eyes widening in horror and recollection. He could see the same pain in Rin's eyes as he had seen in Haru's on that day and thereafter whenever the subject was brought up, and Makoto knew it. "Black Market," he whispered, and he didn’t have to explain what it was. Everyone knew it was the hated organization that kidnapped and sold omegas.

Rin nodded briskly, answering the brunette’s question that he was talking about the very organization he hated with every fiber of his being. Because of those assholes, his whole life turned upside down and his family was separated, not to mention he and his sister had lost their father. Rin then snorted and slammed a fist on the table out of irritation. If he couldn't yell, he had to get his frustration at Haru having to experience the same thing out somehow. 

Makoto merely swallowed and laid a hand on Rin's fist on the table. It was very warm; hot even, and extremely tense, but the brunette’s touch was gentle and understanding, and yet he didn't interrupt. He let Rin continue, as it seemed Rin hadn't really gotten a chance to vent to anyone about this besides Sousuke. Makoto was grateful Sousuke was there for Rin, and it sparkled in him as yet another tally mark for the goodness in the large raven alpha. Really he hadn’t seen any downsides other than he and Haru didn’t get along.

"From what granny said, mom is a rare omega like Haru. She could compete with alphas and was pretty strong. I learned years after those fuckers were after her for awhile. They backed off once she was pregnant with me but after Gou..." He trailed off then, a touch of sadness overwhelming him. He hadn't seen his sister in years and really did miss her terribly. The only people he was allowed to contact was family, and if it hadn’t been for her and Granny Matsuoka's letters, Rin wouldn't have survived. As it was he was still out of touch, and now to learn his crush was an omega and in need of help- it was too much.

"They figured she was weakened after a couple kids, so they waited until the time was right. Mom and Dad were out shopping for a present for Gou when-" Rin had to cut it there, since he could feel his lip trembling and the threat of tears yet again. It was too much having to go to and see the aftermath with his grandma. Luckily a family friend was watching Gou so she didn’t have to be put through that, but it was extremely painful for Rin to recall.

Makoto nodded, knowing and understanding just how despicable those people that worked for the Black Market could be. They were all alphas, working for alphas, to sell to alphas, and if it wasn't for people like Rin and Sousuke, Makoto might have come to resent alphas in general even both of Haru's parents were alphas. Then again so was a good third of the world. 

"How is Gou-chan?" He asked instead, hoping to distract from such a heavy topic since it was obvious Rin didn’t want to go deep into the details. He didn’t need to, either. Makoto remembered Rin mentioning her often, and there was a little fuzzy memory of a girl with a bright red ponytail. He wasn't too sure about that last part, but he certainly didn't want any harm to come to her and it looks like she wasn’t as affected as her older brother.

"Gou is fine. I came back because I got a letter from her asking for me and my mom to come home but it seems she's not here in Iwatobi anymore." Rin sighed deeply at that, as he hadn’t a clue in understanding just what the hell his sister was thinking. She begged for them to come home but her and their grandmother had moved out Iwatobi. Whatever she wanted him home for he wasn't sure, and she wasn’t answering his texts or calls so he couldn't get in touch with his sister at all. But at least that had distracted him enough to continue his story.

"From what the police said, my dad was able to fend off most of the attackers, but one had a gun and shot him and that's what took him down. My mom was able to run off to call for help since the one with the gun was the last one, but it was too late and my dad practically bled to death. My poor grandma..." Rin had to stop again, but this time he stopped fighting it and just let his tears fall. He recalled his grandma breaking down at the scene and saying never to tell Gou what really happened. To this day, he’d kept his promise. As far as he knew, Gou knew nothing about what happened that day, only that their father was in an accident.

"My grandma was scared for my mother and I because of the 'Matsuoka curse’. She thought my dad was going to break it since things had been going so well, but that wasn’t the case." Rin paused in thought about that anew, because he was getting close to the age of when a lot of his relatives had died due to the supposed curse. It was making him nervous because he didn't want to leave his family alone and for some reason he didn't want to leave Haru's side either. Speaking of which, that was seriously starting to bug him. Why was Haru such a big part of his life? Yes he did have feelings for the raven idiot, but they were unrequited so why was it such a big deal to him that Haru be a part of his life?  Rin shook his head and tried to swallow back down his tears. If he was going to spill the beans he had to control himself better.

"My mom was still wanted though, and my grandma was extremely worried so she contacted a close family friend in Australia. That’s why I moved. She used the excuse that we moved so I could swim and mom went to support me, but they couldn’t really afford all of us  going so Gou had to stay back. She was still too young and grandma didn't want her to be exposed to what happened with dad if the Black Market followed us to Australia, so she stayed back to keep granny company. The only stipulation was that I couldn't tell anyone to protect my mom. That's why I couldn't tell you guys nor write. Once I presented as an alpha her worries subsided a bit, but my granny's became worse since the curse would be passed down to me. I used that time though to train and get stronger and at least now I can protect those that I love." 

Rin covered his face in his arms with that because it sounded so cheesy but it was true. By growing up in Australia, he was able to train and was able to get stronger and more determined. He was probably one of the strongest alphas around in Australia, so even more so here back in Japan. Then again if he couldn't protect those around him or those he cared about because he was there and they were here in Iwatobi, it was all completely useless and he was feeling that now. 

 

Makoto smiled a bit knowing Gou was safe, and doing well. That was definitely a good thing, and seeing just how much Rin was affected, he was very glad she was kept away from the worst of it. He knew just how painful it was to have to see that and lose a beloved parent, and Rin didn't deserve to lose anyone else. His heart went out to Rin and Haru both for everything that happened. 

"I'm sorry. You and Haru don't deserve that at all, any of it. " His smile faded though because Rin would need that strength to protect himself, Haru, his sister, his mother: all of those he cared about. Makoto wondered how he could be so strong in the face of all that.

"The Black Market is horrendous. Human trafficking just because of what someone is, gender or class or anything." Rin gritted his teeth again, growling lowly and considering the entire case of every omega, which was the class sought after by the Black Market specifically. "Especially if someone has earned the love of another before their coming of age." He tried not to think of Haru and just whose love the raven could have earned and returned.

 

Haru though stirred in the tub, the pain giving way to allow him to at least regain some of himself, though he was clearly still feverish and shaking lightly. It could have been because the water was cold and he needed to get up and out, but for some reason he could hear voices in his kitchen. That was alarming, though a tad less so considering he recognized Makoto's. Pulling himself out of the tub and attempting to dry off, he tied the towel around his waist and found his way to the kitchen to find Rin at the table, fist on it and brows furrowed in anger. He could even see nearly all his front teeth, which looked as sharp as ever, but none of that scared him as much as it probably should have. Rin looked absolutely furious and distraught, and it made Haru want to soothe the corners of his mouth up into that smile again rather than run away or scamper off in a corner like an omega should. 

"What..." he croaked, blinking away more dizziness. He looked to Makoto next, avoiding Yamazaki. The brunette was on the verge of tears, but had his hand on top of Rin's fist on the table. Comforting the redhead then; Makoto was good at that.

Rin snapped his head around at the familiar voice and gawked, his jaw dropping. Why the hell was he out of the tub already? Rin felt his eyes widen at the sight of Haru in just a towel and still somewhat wet, a few drops sliding down his temple past his chin, and fall onto the raven’s collarbone. His face instantly went pink and he went back to burying his face into his arms, letting his forehead cool against the wood of the table. He felt like crawling into a hole, especially if Haru heard everything. Did he? The thought mortified him, for Haru of all people to hear everything and see him crying yet again. Though at least now Haru's scent had diminished a bit but that damn urge to bury himself in the omega was getting worse the more Haru stood there.

"I heard voices. Why-"

Makoto squeaked at the sight of Haru and the exchange between the others, clambering out of his chair, interrupting the raven omega. "You need rest!" Placing his hands on Haru's shoulders and standing square in front of him, Haru didn't really have a choice but to hear Makoto out. 

 

Sousuke looked up at Haru and felt his ears tinge pink. What in the ever loving fuck did the idiot think he was doing? Did he not know common decency just standing there in a towel in front of two alphas in the middle of his heat? Sousuke turned and looked at Makoto and saw he was still tense. Even though Haru was there now, the teal eyed boy wanted to continue to rub circles into Makoto’s back. He wasn't doing it to spite Haru, but rather to help his friend calm down. He should do that for Rin instead but, Sousuke found he just couldn't peel his attention away from Makoto to act on that thought.

"Enjoy your bath?" Sousuke asked half sarcastically. He knew Rin wasn't going to say anything or else risk doing something he would regret, but Sousuke had free reign to sass him.

"Why are they here, Makoto?" Haru ignored the larger alpha and asked, and Makoto knew he hadn't heard a thing they were talking about just previously. Well, he'd have to tell Haru at some point, so it might as well be now. Gathering a deep breath, he sighed.    


“I told them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry it's taken a long time things have come up for work, there were a couple cons, and now I am finally visiting Frilly!! (Hint: she lives across an ocean from me)
> 
> But also we are working on a treat for you all, so stay tuned the week of Halloween~ (- Frauggie)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so this is what I've been working on as of late, with my coauthor here. We've been working hard to make sure it'll be a complete story and real exciting for you all! 
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed the prologue, and we have much more coming your way!
> 
> P.S. If you would like to subscribe to only RinHaru, just this part is ok. If you would like to subscribe to SouMako additions as well, please subscribe to the series!


End file.
